


Suffered No Diminution From Time

by missjo



Series: Que Désirez-vous? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (it's not overt but if you're very sensitive I would caution you), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Trucks, Gender Neutral Character, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Parental Abuse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: The trio's relationship gets tested when John's family comes into the mix and John, once again, needs to figure out what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Wow! I feel like I've been working on this for a year... I hope the length makes up for the wait! Here is the third installment of the QDV Verse! Wherein the boys' relationship gets tested, John confronts issues with his father, Martha Laurens is too good for this world, and plenty of other fun shenanigans. This is the longest fic I've ever completed, coming in at around 36k, so I will be posting in two parts!
> 
> This fic probably would not be here at all if it wasn't for [Ninyaaaaaaah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah). Thank you for your unending support and patience while I droned on and on about it. <3

The apartment was pleasantly warm. John and Lafayette had decided to have a lazy afternoon while Alex was out of the apartment no doubt overworking himself. They had left the blinds open so that the autumn sun could light up the living room. Lafayette had his long, lanky body stretched languidly over their couch with a glass of wine dangling from his fingers. The sunlight bounced around on his brown skin, making it glow.

The image was so captivating that John’s fingers had itched for his sketchbook. He now had it propped on his knees, pencil flying around the page as he hurried to capture all of the important lines and shadows.

Lafayette took a large sip of his wine. John watched his throat move as he swallowed.

“Can I see, mon chou?” he asked, glancing over at John. John flushed, caught out. “I only hold so still for you. I knew you were drawing me like… how do you say? Like a French lady?”

John snorted. “Like one of your French girls,” he corrected.

Lafayette’s mouth quirked up in amusement. “Quite so.”

John rolled his eyes affectionately. Lafayette had picked up a habit of misspeaking on purpose just to hear John or Alexander correct him. Apparently he found it amusing.

“Yeah, hold on, gotta make sure I remember the way the sun is lighting your hair,” John told him and gave Lafayette a smile. “Very pretty.”

His boyfriend grinned. “Obviously.”

John snorted again. He made quick hatch marks on the paper, tongue between his teeth, and hastily cleaned up a few of his rougher lines. Once he found it fit enough for his model to look at he motioned him over.

Lafayette set his glass down and hurried to join John on the floor. He peered over his shoulder. For one terrifying moment he was silent. Then he gasped happily.

“Is this really how you see me?” he asked in a hushed voice. He wrapped an arm loosely around John’s waist and pulled him close against his chest.

John bit his lip. “Yes?”

Lafayette kissed his shoulder. “Merci. I have never seen myself look so lovely.”

John huffed and wriggled uncomfortably. “I highly doubt that, Laf, but I’m glad you like it.”

“Non, you misunderstand,” Lafayette said, voice stern. “I mean so loved. John, your emotions come through in your drawings. I am… overwhelmed to know how you feel looking at me.”

John blushed and relaxed back against him. “Well… now you know. You’re the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said softly, tracing his fingers along Lafayette’s forearm.

“Other than Alexander.”

John shook his head. “Alex is… the most astounding. You are the loveliest,” he told him and lifted his hand to kiss his palm. He felt Lafayette’s little intake of breath.

“I feel the same about you, mon chou,” Lafayette replied after a long pause. He kissed John’s shoulder.

John closed his eyes and breathed in deep. The sounds from the street outside washed over them, filling the comfortable silence. It was a long time before either of them moved or spoke.

“Have you ever shown your work?” Lafayette asked, breaking the silence. John opened his eyes with a hum. “You know, in a gallery?”

John shrugged and looked down at the drawing in his lap. “Once or twice in college but those were all student productions. This has always been a hobby. I… never thought about it.”

“Well, you should. You are very talented, John,” Lafayette told him so seriously that John was taken aback. “I am sure Hercules knows some people.”

John pictured it for a moment and tensed, his stomach twisting anxiously. “Art is a hobby, not a career,” he said mechanically and bit his bottom lip.

“A career? John, I never said anything about--”

John shrugged and pulled away from Lafayette. “It’s nothing, Laf, I just need to focus right now. Can’t get… can’t get distracted by frivolous things,” he replied and turned his head to give him a small smile.

“Frivolous?” Lafayette asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

John nodded and began to put his sketchpad and pencils away. “I’ll finish this later. I’m famished, wanna order something? It should get here around the time Alex is due back from that meeting.”

Lafayette looked at him oddly and for a second John feared he wouldn’t let the conversation drop. Then he sagged his shoulders, his expression relaxing.

“Yes, that is a good idea. What do you think Alex would like?” he asked while pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

The conversation turned to safer topics like food decisions and Alexander’s overly ambitious work ethic. All that had been said about John’s art and galleries seemed to be quickly forgotten.

 

***

 

John tried his hardest to forget about the conversation but ever since Lafayette had brought up showing his work he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. He found his thoughts wandering back to college and the rush he’d felt whenever they had to do a gallery exhibition. He sighed and stretched out on Hercules’s floor, joint in hand.

“Remember college, Herc?”

Hercules raised a brow and leaned forward. He looked down at him from where he sat with his back to the couch. “Often. Got something specific in mind?”

John huffed the smoke out of his lungs and passed the joint to him. “Remember our end of semester gallery shows?”

“You mean our last minute weekend marathons in the studio?” Hercules asked with a snort. “Yeah.”

“Alex would bring us coffee and snacks and sit with us while he crammed for an economics final,” John continued wistfully, letting the smoke curl around his head.

Hercules rolled his eyes and nudged John’s leg with his toe. “He brought _you_ coffee and snacks. Smitten idiots,” he grumbled.

John blushed. “We always reached the deadline though.”

“We did. And our shit was always dope.” Hercules put the joint out in the ashtray and looked over at John. “Anything in particular bring this on?”

John sat up and shrugged. “Lafayette asked if I ever showed my stuff in galleries and it got me thinkin’, that’s all,” he replied with a sniff.

There was a beat of silence before Hercules spoke.

“About college?”

John shrugged again and focused on his nails. There was a hangnail on his left thumb. “That’s the last time I showed anything in a gallery, so, yeah,” he replied, picking at the loose bit of skin.

Hercules studied him.

John huffed when he didn’t say anything. “Laf said I should. Show my stuff in a gallery. It’s a silly idea. I mean, I wouldn’t have time for it anyway with everything going on at the office and spending time with my boyfriends and all.”

Hercules continued to study him until he started shifting uncomfortably.

“There’s nothing silly about that, Laurens. You should do it. I mean, you’ve obviously been thinking about it and you always enjoyed it in school.”

At that moment Peggy burst into the living room laden with bags of Chinese food. “What has he been thinking about?” they asked and plopped the heavy bags on the coffee table. They looked between the finished joint and Hercules pointedly.

He obediently began rolling another one with quick precision. “Getting his stuff up in a gallery. _He_ thinks it’s a stupid idea.”

Peggy gave John a considering look. They sat down on the couch and took the offered joint. “Well _he’s_ stupid, then. That’s a really good idea, Laurens. Probably not yours.”

John paused his digging through the bags and glared at them. “It was Lafayette’s idea, actually. And it _is_ stupid because I don’t have time for that sort of thing. I have… work.”

Peggy snorted and lit the joint. “Yes, work. The job that you hate and always complain about. The only time I see you relaxed is when you’re here painting with Herc… or being gross with your boyfriends, I guess. The _point_ is that you need to make more time for the things you enjoy and art is one of them. It’s a no brainer.”

“I don’t _hate_ my job,” John replied and concentrated on portioning out some orange chicken onto his plate. Hercules and Peggy both choked on a laugh. He glared at them. “Not any more than the average person.”

“Herc doesn’t hate his job,” Peggy pointed out around an exhale of smoke. “I don’t hate my job.”

“You’re a veterinary assistant and Herc is an art teacher. Of course you don’t hate your jobs,” John grumbled around a bite of fried rice.

Hercules waved a piece of chicken at him on his fork. “Alex has the same job -- something you both worked hard at for _years_ \-- and he doesn’t hate it.” He popped the chicken in his mouth. “The point isn’t about hating your job anyway; the point is making time for something you enjoy too. Balance your fucking life, Laurens,” Peggy chimed in.

John sighed. “My stuff isn’t even good enough to put in a gallery. It’s just something I do when I have time… it’s… it’s a hobby!”

“Sure it’s good enough,” Peggy replied bluntly.

“But-- How would I--”

“I know some gallery people. I could hook you up,” Hercules told him with a smirk and took another bite of his chicken.

John rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. Whatever,” he acquiesced and took the joint Peggy passed to him as a peace offering.

 

***

 

A few nights later John had dinner plans with Hercules and two of his gallery friends. When he shuffled through the door after he found his boyfriends curled up on the couch together waiting for him. He set his portfolio down with a heavy sigh and then flopped down between them in the middle of their Disney marathon. Alexander offered him the pint of ice cream they were sharing when John burrowed into him. He accepted it silently and watched Megara sing about _not_ being in love.

“How did it go, mon chou?” Lafayette asked once the song was over. He ran his fingers through John’s soft curls.

John pillowed his cheek against Alex’s shoulder and scooped out a generous spoonful of the ice cream. “Fine, I guess. They were nice. They looked at my stuff and said they’d call if they thought it would fit in with one of their shows. It’s a local artist run place and there’s a membership fee to consider but, yeah, it was okay.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“Well then surely they will call you! They are not blind, non?” Lafayette replied brightly.

John tensed and burrowed further into Alexander, who gave Lafayette a warning look. He stroked John’s side softly like one might touch a startled animal to soothe them.

“What? Have I said something bad? I am merely trying to be encouraging. I do honestly think you are very talented and that they would be lucky to have you,” Lafayette said, his brows knit in concern.

John huffed, breathed in Alex’s comforting scent. “I just don’t care much whether or not they do. Can we just watch the movie?”

Lafayette’s brows lifted. “D’esole, John, but I do not think that is true; I think you take great pride in your work. I am wondering why you work so hard to lie to yourself about this and, by extension, to us,” he said, his jaw set in determination.

“Because it’s pointless! It’s not _important_ and it’s dangerous to split your attention. It leaves you unfocused and open to mistakes that may cost you down the road,” he exclaimed in frustration.

Lafayette tilted his head in bemusement. “Whose words are these, John? Because they are certainly not yours.”

“They’re his father’s,” Alexander replied. He tightened his arm around John’s waist protectively.

“Your father?” Lafayette asked, his expression molding into one of concern. “You have never spoken of him. Does he not support your art?”

Alex snorted. John lifted his head to glare at him.

“What? Not goin’ to tell him that for me too?” he snapped at him.

Alex’s brows rose and his jaw tensed defensively but he managed to hold back his retort. John sighed. His misdirected anger disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. He shifted to look at Lafayette.

“My father and I… “ John deflated against Alex. He always hated talking about this. “No, not really. It was always my mom who liked my silly doodles as a kid. My father, on the other hand, worried that it would distract me from a promising career… especially when my interest didn’t fade as I got older. He always wanted me to pursue law. When I went to college we compromised - he let me minor in art as long as my pre-law grades didn’t suffer. Art was a hobby; law was a career. That’s how it’s always been.”

Alex pressed a kiss to John’s temple.

“I am sorry for not being more sensitive, mon chou,” Lafayette replied gently. He reached out and took John’s hand. “But you are no longer in college and showing off something you are good at will not lower your grades.”

John gave him a small smile. “I know. It’s just… hard to break the habit; hard not to worry about disappointing my father. He’s a hard man to please… at least for me. Everything I do seems to be wrong.”

“I am sure he is very proud of you; he has helped to raise a wonderful man,” Lafayette replied.

John grimaced. “I hope so. He’s not always the most… forthcoming with praise.”

“He is foolish to not sing your praises all the time because you are magnificent,” Lafayette told him plainly. He pressed a kiss to the curve of John’s neck.

The honest praise and soft press of lips to his skin made John shiver. He pulled Lafayette up for a proper kiss, tasted the sweetness of the ice cream on his tongue.

“Hey! Hercules is fighting Hades over here!” Alexander complained petulantly beside them.

John turned to Alex with a smirk. He pulled him in for a kiss as well, licked his bottom lip before pressing his tongue into his mouth with purpose. The fight between good and evil was quickly forgotten.

 

***

 

The small Ethiopian restaurant John and Peggy had gone to for their monthly former roommate dinner was warm and cozy. The spicy scent that clung to the old wallpaper and the small tv playing music videos was comfortingly familiar. It was different to be sat at a cramped table instead of waiting for their to go bag but it was nice.

“Y’know, I don’t miss being your roommate but I _do_ miss this place,” Peggy told him with a smirk before popping a bite of injera and lentils into their mouth. They licked the remaining sauce from their fingers carelessly.

“Well I definitely don’t miss your table manners,” John retorted dryly and took a careful bite of his own lentils. He wiped his fingers primly on his paper napkin with a disapproving lift of his eyebrows.

They stuck their tongue out at him and resumed eating. “Snob.”

John was about to say something really clever when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name Alexi Garden scroll across the screen. His stomach twisted up into a tight knot.

“Um. Sorry, Pegs, I gotta take this. I’ll be right back,” he told them as he stood and started to make his way out of the restaurant. He turned and pointed a threatening finger at them. “And don’t you dare _touch_ my gomen. I will know.”

Once he was outside he took a polite step away from the door and answered the call. “This is John Laurens.”

“John! It’s Alexi. Garden? We met the other week at dinner with Hercules,” a chipper woman’s voice blared at him over the speaker. He winced and turned the volume down.

“Alexi, yes, of course! How are you?” he asked in a tone that he hoped conveyed the perfect blend of nonchalance and sincerity.

“Wonderful! Marvelous!” she crowed. “We have a new exhibit opening at the end of February and we had an artist unfortunately drop out. Then we remembered our meeting with you and thought your work would fit in just _splendidly_. I realize it’s very short notice but I thought I’d give you a ring to gauge your interest. So? Are you in?”

John swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. This was actually happening and much sooner than he’d expected anything to pan out. Part of him worried about whether or not he would have time to finish a painting he had only begun sketching but would want in the show and another part heard his father’s doubting voice whispering in his ear about distractions. He shut them both down and curled his free hand into a fist.

“Yes, Alexi, that sounds great,” he replied after probably too long of a pause. “When can I get that membership fee to you?”

“Marvelous! Well, I think it’s important that you come and look at our space! Get the layout in your head,” Alexi rambled happily. “We’re open Wednesday through Sunday until 6:00 so feel free to come by any time. Just shoot me a text so that I can make sure to be there with the paperwork. We prefer check of course, for the fee.”

John nodded and closed his eyes against the oncoming crush of self doubt. “I’ll do that, Alexi, thank you.”

“Oh I’m just thrilled to have you joining us! Now, I must dash. Have a wonderful rest of your evening!”

“You too,” John replied and then heard the line go dead. A mix of excitement and dread settled in his stomach as he looked down at his phone. He concentrated on his breathing, tried to make the inhales and exhales equal length like his therapist often suggested, for a second before he slowly turned to go back inside.

Peggy looked up at him as he sat back down across from them. “What was that about?”

John took a bite of his surprisingly untouched gomen. “That was Alexi Garden. The woman who runs that co-op gallery?” Peggy’s expression brightened. “They had someone back out so they have an opening for their new exhibit at the end of February. Apparently my work would be a good fit.”

Peggy squealed and pumped their fist in the air triumphantly. A few of the other tables turned to stare at them. John felt his face get hot but Peggy seemed completely unbothered by it.

“That’s it! We are definitely celebrating this weekend!”

“I thought we were getting together for Halloween,” John mumbled.

Peggy shrugged. “So it’ll be a costumed celebration. Even better.” They leaned forward and scooped some gomen off his plate with a grin. “Get ready, boy, it’s gonna be lit!”

 

***

 

John tugged the sweater vest emblazoned with a large R on the front over his head and pulled his curls up into a tightly controlled bun. Lafayette was fussing with Alex’s neck scarf while Alex put his hair into a high ponytail. The dark waves brushed the back of his neck prettily. He fiddled self consciously with the high waisted capris where they dug slightly into his tummy.

“You look a picture, mon petit,” Lafayette proclaimed and stepped back to admire his handiwork. “Eyeliner?”

Alexander snorted and batted his hand away.

Lafayette had poured himself into a very tight black pencil skirt, pumps, and a fitted red sweater that was just a little too small. It left a slight, teasing stripe of dark skin on display. He’d lined his own eyes with liquid liner and his lips matched the red of the sweater.

The entire display was very affecting. John cleared his throat with a soft cough. “We should go. I’ve already received three impatient texts from Pegs.”

Lafayette flapped his hands anxiously and hurried to apply one final layer of mascara. He put a few final touches on his already flawless lipstick and then stepped back from the mirror. “Oui, oui, let us go.”

They crammed themselves into a Lyft for the short ride over to rowhouse Hercules and Peggy were living in. When they got to the door they were enthusiastically greeted by Hercules in a perfectly tailored Hercules costume.

Alexander snorted at the sight. “Peggy _finally_ got to you, huh?”

Hercules sighed. “They have this way of wearing you down,” he replied morosely.

John patted his large, muscular bicep in sympathy. “Don’t I know it.”

Hercules gave him a grateful look and motioned towards the kitchen. “All of the drinks are in there. Snacks are on the table. Peggy insists there’ll be a costume contest but they’re probably too drunk at this point to arrange it.”

Alex immediately shouldered past them in search of the drinks. John turned to Hercules and smirked. “Y’all sound like a couple, y’know.”

Hercules rolled his eyes and shoved him. “Just go get drunk, John. Go celebrate getting a spot at the gallery and leave me alone.”

John beamed at him before letting Lafayette tug him into the living room. It was lit with black lights. Industrial music played low in the background to create ambiance. He saw Angelica wearing the Wonder Woman costume she’d worn every year for as long as he’d known her tucked in a corner with Eliza and a smaller woman John didn’t know.

As they made their way through the room he saw some of Hercules’s work buddies there as well. Abe and Robert were having their customary lover’s spat on the couch. John waved at Cato and Ben when he saw them talking in hushed tones near the open doorway that led to the kitchen and got a small smile from Ben in response.

When they finally made it into the kitchen they found Alexander frozen at the bar with a red solo cup in his hand. John followed his shocked gaze and found none other than Jefferson opposite him in an identical pose. He almost didn’t recognize him in the ridiculous wine bottle costume he had on. Jefferson was holding an actual wine glass with two fingers wrapped delicately around the thin glass stem. His partner was standing beside him in dark jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt under a foam wheel of cheese.

The entire scene was so comical that John couldn’t hold back his laughter. Lafayette cleared his throat primly. “Jefferson, how did you find yourself here?”

“I didn’t realize we shared friends, Lafayette,” Jefferson replied in an awkward, stilted tone. His entire body was ramrod straight. Then his partner let out a soft, pointed cough. He winced. “Erm, I mean, that you and _Jemmy_ shared friends.”

His partner, Jemmy, looked them all over with a steady, even gaze. “Maria invited me. She wanted some familiar faces around in case she got overwhelmed,” he told them, his voice as cool and flat as a millpond.

John realized that the small woman who had been standing very close to Eliza had to have been Maria. The thought sobered him for a moment before he caught site of the way Jefferson’s bushy hair had been shoved into the wine cork hat and started laughing all over again.

Jefferson flinched at the sound, his eyes tightening. Jemmy placed a protective hand on his arm and began to gently maneuver him out of the kitchen. “Happy Halloween, y’all,” he told them and gave Jefferson an indulgent smile that was, frankly, unnerving. “Let’s go find Maria, Thomas.”

And then they were gone.

“Well. That was odd,” Lafayette stated and moved to the bar to mix himself a drink.

John snorted and started laughing all over again. Tears pricked his eyes and his tummy ached from it. “Did you _see_ his costume? Oh my god!”

Alexander rolled his eyes and downed half of his drink in one gulp. “Fucking weirdo.”

“Be nice, Alexander,” Lafayette scolded him. He took his now empty cup to refill it with a random concoction. “You too, John.”

Alex pouted but accepted the new drink when it was handed to him. “ _Fine_.”

Peggy chose that moment to trample into the kitchen proclaiming it was time for shots. Soon John’s brain was too buzzed from alcohol to focus on Jefferson or his partner and the party moved on.

 

***

 

An indeterminate amount of time later John found himself resting in Peggy’s lap. Their face was slightly blurred in the odd lighting so he turned his attention to the sight of his boyfriends dancing together. “I’m just sayin’ -- you’re dressed as Megara and Herc is, well, _Herc._ That definitely counts as a couple costume,” he argued while enjoying the way Lafayette’s skirt was inching up as he moved his hips in time with Alexander’s.

Peggy groaned and pinched his side. “Stop trying to get us off topic. Have you told your dad yet or not?” When he didn’t respond they nudged their sister. “Eliza, back me up on this.”

Eliza’s pretty face came into view. “Surely your father would be proud of you, John; getting into a gallery in DC isn’t any small thing. Even the local ones are fairly elite,” she told him kindly.

John huffed, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Talking about his father often made him feel too big for his skin. “Unless I tell him I’ve made partner and decided to marry a woman with good political connections he won’t care,” he replied with a stiff shrug. “So, no, I haven’t told him yet.”

Eliza sighed. “Maybe you should give him a chance. He’s come around so much since college; you never know,” she said in a tone that John was sure was meant to sound encouraging but it just grated on him, made his skin itch.

“Come around to the idea that his son is a big ol’ queer?” John snorted and tipped the last of his beer into his mouth. “He doesn’t _accept_ it; he tolerates it. There’s a difference.”

She frowned. “He loves you.”

“Never said he didn’t. Doesn’t stop him from hoping that someday I’ll give all this up, move back to Charleston, set up shop on attorney row, and marry some pretty girl with a politically influential daddy,” he snapped and sat up, feeling about ready to crawl out of his own skin.

“John, I’m sorry--”

“I’m going to go dance with my two sexy boyfriends,” he told them stiffly and awkwardly got to his feet. “Go nag someone else.”

Alexander and Lafayette parted easily to make room for him as he slipped in between them. He looped his arms around Lafayette’s neck and looked up at him through his lashes, his blood still running hot under his skin.

“Please save me from Peggy and Eliza,” he begged them breathlessly,

He felt Alexander press up against his back and place his hands on his hips. John moved back against him with a happy sigh. “What’re they nagging about now?” he asked and rolled his hips.

“My father,” John replied with a groan. “The last person I want to talk about tonight.”

Lafayette ran his fingers down John’s side. “While I probably agree with some of their points, tonight is about celebrating you, mon chou, and we will do so in whatever way you like.”

John flushed and rolled his eyes. “It’s a Halloween party.”

“Nope. We’re in seasonal dress but we just want to celebrate our talented boy. Isn’t that right, Laf?” Alex said and rested his chin on John’s shoulder so he and Lafayette could share a look.

They shared the look for a moment before Lafayette smirked down at John.

“Oui,” he replied, his voice deepening and the mood between them shifting into something more tense and full of promise. He stepped into John’s space just enough to crowd him against Alexander and then leaned down to bite his way possessively into his mouth. Alex held him up as John went liquid under the force of the kiss.

A pillow came flying out of nowhere and thunked off of Lafayette’s head.

“Get a room!” Angelica exclaimed from her spot on the couch. They turned to glare at her but she didn’t flinch. Finally they relented and turned away.

“A room doesn’t sound that bad,” John murmured and grinned at them.

Lafayette grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the Lyft app. “Oui, mes amours, I think it is time to return home.”

They said their goodbyes to everyone except for Jefferson, who didn’t seem to mind being ignored in the slightest. They spilled out into the cool October air to meet their driver and found it impossible to keep their hands off each other for their entire journey home.

 

***

 

Lafayette scooped John up as soon as they were through the door. John let out a surprised and undignified squeak as he was carried to their bedroom and tossed onto the mattress. John landed with a graceless huff. He shifted onto his back and looked up at his boyfriends through his lashes.

“Y’all were sayin’ somethin’ about wantin’ to celebrate me?” John asked sweetly and propped himself up on his forearms, spreading his legs. “I think you should show me what you had in mind.”

Alexander’s eyes were dark as they tracked the movement of John’s legs from where he stood at the foot of the bed. “Yeah, baby boy, I think that’s a good idea.”

He climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to John. He hovered over him and ran his palm over the sweater vest John was still wearing. “Never thought I’d find sweater vests sexy but you fill this out so nicely, baby,” he murmured into the teasing kiss he pressed to the corner of John’s mouth.

John whimpered, his clothes suddenly feeling far too warm and scratchy against his skin.

“Time to get you outta these clothes, Archie,” Alex continued with a smirk. He tugged the vest over John’s head and tossed it aside. Then he untucked John’s button-down to get his hands on his warm, freckled skin.

John’s breath hitched as Alexander’s fingers brushed over his stomach. “Should I call ya Betty?” he replied with a loose, easy grin.

Alex rolled his eyes. “My first roleplay with you will _not_ be from an Archie comic,” he told him firmly and leaned in to nip along the column of John’s throat.

John tilted his head back to accommodate and his gaze found Lafayette still standing at the foot of the bed. His painted eyelids were heavy, his full red lips parted in appreciation of the sight before him. John swallowed and stretched out a hand for him.

“You goin’ to join us?” he asked sweetly. His voice quickly dissolved into a high pitched gasp when Alex bit down at the junction of his jaw and neck.

“All in good time, mon chou,” Lafayette replied, his tone far less affected than his expression showed.

Alex began to unbutton his shirt. “Let’s put on a good show for him, baby,” he whispered into his ear. He nipped at the lobe gently with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

John reached up to undo Alexander’s high ponytail. The soft, dark waves of hair fell freely across his shoulders. John took some of the newly freed strands in hand and tugged Alex in for a wet, messy kiss. Alex groaned into it. He bit at John’s bottom lip, sucked on his tongue hungrily when it was pushed into his mouth.

John slid his hands down Alexander’s back and up under his thin cardigan. His fingers explored his warm, soft skin until they found the hem of the high waisted capri jeans he was wearing. He tugged at them appreciatively.

“Like you in these, baby girl,” John breathed into the small space between their mouths. He slid one hand down to grab the generous swell of Alexander’s ass.

Alex gasped unashamedly and pushed back into his touch.

“Ah, ah, Alexander, this is about John,” Lafayette scolded from behind them.

Alex rolled his eyes. “If he wants to feel up my ass in these jeans then I’m not gonna deny him.”

Lafayette swatted him on the ass. “You naughty thing. Move. Let me tend to John.”

Alex huffed but dutifully rolled off John to make room for Lafayette, who was still fully clothed, to crawl over him. John instantly lifted himself up to kiss him but was firmly pressed back into the mattress. He whimpered and looked up at Lafayette with imploring eyes.

“Non, mon chou. Stay.”

Something inside John quivered and he stilled instantly. Lafayette tugged John’s open shirt off of him. He made quick work of John’s jeans as well as he kissed his way down his chest, leaving lipstick marks on freckled skin in his wake. John shivered at the sight and ran his fingers through Lafayette’s tight, soft curls.

His underwear and jeans were shoved down. Lafayette motioned for Alexander to pull them the rest of the way off his legs, leaving John naked and exposed beneath him. He ran his long, broad palms up John’s thighs and tilted his head appraisingly.

“Congratulations, mon cher, I am so glad I will be sharing your talent with the people of this city,” Lafayette told him, eyes softening.

John blushed and bit his lip. He was suddenly unable to look directly at him; the honesty of his praise made his chest feel tight.

Without warning, Lafayette’s lips were around his half hard cock. John choked on his own air while Lafayette expertly brought him to full hardness with his tongue and the warm tightness of his mouth.

“Fuck.” He glanced down to see Lafayette’s red lips spread around his cock, his cheeks hollowing around him. John’s cock twitched at the sight. “ _Fuck_ , Lafayette--”

John’s hips twitched but Lafayette’s hands pressed down firm, keeping him from thrusting into the perfect wet heat surrounding him. He pressed his tongue along the shaft of John’s throbbing cock. John whined, his toes curling in the sheets desperately.

Lafayette removed his mouth from him with an obscene pop. He looked over at Alexander, who was watching them with dark, hungry eyes.

“Tie him up, please,” he commanded and handed Alexander his discarded neck scarf.

Alexander hurried to work with enthusiasm. “Hands behind your back, baby boy!”

John did as he was told. He was caught slightly off guard; they had done this once or twice, having one of them tied up, but it was still new territory for them. Alex fiddled with the position of his arms while humming softly under his breath. Finally he tied the scarf tightly around his wrists.

“How are we feeling?”

“Green,” John replied dutifully. Alex pressed a kiss to his knuckles before dropping his hands.

Lafayette stroked John’s side and considered him. “Now, we will need you on your stomach. Ass up, s’ils vous plait.”

Alexander helped John to roll over onto his front. Lafayette guided him up onto his knees and spread his legs so that his ass was fully on display. When he was in position Lafayette gave an approving hum.

“Bien.”

John shivered at the praise. He felt hands run up the backs of his thighs. They were small, soft, definitely Alexander’s. He whimpered at the touch and pressed his cheek into the pillow.

“Look at you,” Alex groaned, “looking so perfect, just for us. So glad we don’t have to share this part of you with the populace.”

Alex parted his cheeks and licked a stripe along his perineum to his entrance. John keened at the unexpected contact. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on keeping himself up on his knees.

Lafayette’s palm stroked down John’s spine soothingly while Alex attacked his entrance with tiny kitten licks that left John quivering helplessly. “I agree, mon petit, this is all for us. How lucky we are,” he said, his voice darkening with lust.

Alex hummed his agreement against John’s sensitive skin. John gasped and tried to press back against him. He whimpered when he realized he didn’t have any leverage.

“Don’t worry, John, you’ll get what you want,” Alex promised. John could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Alex,” John gasped. He wriggled his hips uselessly. “Please.”

“Well, since you’re being so polite,” Alex replied. He spread John further with his hands and pressed his tongue just past the tight ring of muscle.

John cried out, his hips bucking against the intrusion. Lafayette’s hand soothed down his spine again. He whimpered, his skin oversensitive from the dedicated way Alexander was licking into him, opening him up on his tongue. Lafayette gently bit his shoulder, brushed his stubbled cheek along John’s fevered skin.

“How is he doing, Alexander?”

Alexander pulled back and John gasped desperately for air. “He’s opening up so nicely for me,” he replied and bit one of his cheeks playfully.

John bit his bottom lip to try and hold back a desperate plea but when Lafayette bit down on the knob at the top of his spine and trailed his fingernails lightly down his back it was useless. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpered into the pillow, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. “ _Please._ ”

Both of them pulled back and for a second no one was touching him. It made John want to cry.

“How are we doing, mon cher?”

John closed his eyes against the tears threatening. His muscles quivered with desire and the effort it took to remain upright. “Green,” he croaked.

“Look at how wet he is,” Lafayette said in a tone of wonder. He pressed his thumb to John’s entrance. The simple touch made John’s ass clench around nothing. “So beautiful. You have done well, Alexander.”

He pressed just the tip of his thumb inside of him. The dry sensation made John moan. He tried to push back against him to show how desperate he was for more.

“Do you require lube?” Lafayette asked, his voice even and carefully metered.

John shook his head. He had to swallow twice to wet his throat enough to speak. “No,” croaked. “Please, Laf, _please_.”

He removed his thumb. John was about to protest when he felt one of his long, thick fingers rest against his entrance again. Lafayette slowly, carefully pressed it up inside of him. The dry drag of it made John cry out, his toes curling into the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck,” he gasped. He had to concentrate on remembering to breathe.

Alexander stroked John’s flank and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Breathe, babe,” he murmured into his ear. John gave him a shaky exhale. “Good. Relax for us.”

John willed his muscles to relax around Lafayette’s finger. He breathed in again.

Lafayette stroked his finger inside of him until John was taking him easily. Then he removed it. John whimpered at the empty feeling, wriggled his ass invitingly. When Lafayette pressed back in another finger joined the first. They felt larger without the lube, impossibly big. The tears fell hot and thick down John’s cheeks at the sensation. His entire body shook as Lafayette stretched him; his fingers curling and spreading him open.

“You’re doing so well for us, John. So good,” Alex said, his voice low. “Our good boy.”

The praise made something shake loose in John’s chest. He sobbed helplessly into the pillow. Lafayette paused, both fingers finally settling in all the way to his third knuckle.

“John?”

“Green,” John said insistently, his voice shaking.

Lafayette curled his fingers deep inside of him and jolted a cry from deep in John’s chest. He felt raw and open as Lafayette continued to scissor and curl his fingers, his fingertips pressing insistently against John’s prostate. His cock throbbed against his belly, precome dripping onto the sheets below him.

“Goddammit,” he gasped as if he’d been punched. “Laf-- _fuck_ , that feels good.”

“Alexander, come here, please.”

Alex pressed one last kiss against John’s shoulder before shuffling back to join Lafayette. He heard them murmur in low tones, their voices sounding far away as he waited. Then Lafayette was spreading him as far apart as he dared and a third finger joined his two. It was shorter, callused -- Alexander’s.

“Oh my-- fuck--” John gasped, his muscles quivering as they worked to accommodate the new stretch. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, his focus narrowing to those three fingers inside him.

“John?” it was Alexander’s voice this time, insistent.

John nodded his head slowly, his brain feeling fuzzy. “Green,” he whimpered, his cock twitching valiantly against his stomach.

Lafayette continued to spread him while Alexander slowly thrust his finger in and out, steadily moving deeper inside him. John cried out, the pillow beneath his cheek wet and salty with his tears. His bottom lip stung from where he had bitten it raw.

Finally Alex’s finger bottomed out. He pressed against his prostate mercilessly. Pleasure shot up John’s spine and he moaned wantonly into the pillow. Lafayette twitched his fingers, dragging them along John’s walls, while Alex curled his finger. John rocked his hips uselessly, desperate for more friction.

“Can you come just on our fingers, baby boy?” Alex asked. John whimpered and shook his head, his cock desperate for something else as it pulsed against his stomach. “I think you can, John. Focus, baby.”

John focused on the rough slide of their movements and felt something warm settle low in his belly. His nails dug into his palms where they were still trapped behind his head. All three fingers brushed firmly against his prostate again and John’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

They didn’t relent the pressure and a few seconds later he was spurting come all over his belly and the sheet beneath him with a wordless cry. They worked him through it with slow, gentle thrusts until his legs liquified and he collapsed onto the mattress with a dry sob.

Distantly he felt each finger being removed with care. They untied his wrists, pressing loving kisses to each. His entire body shook, tears still sliding silently down his cheeks.

Lafayette stroked his back soothingly. “Oh, mon chou, my John, you did so well. Let us clean you up,” he said in a soft, gentle tone.

John said nothing, simply let himself drift as they cleaned his backside with a warm, damp cloth. They rolled him over onto his back to clean his belly and limp cock with the same affectionate attention. Lafayette paid special attention to his face after that, wiping away the sticky tears from his cheeks and pressing soft kisses to eyebrows.

“How are we doing, my sweet boy?” Lafayette asked, keeping his voice soft.

John forced himself to open his eyes. He focused on his boyfriend’s concerned face and felt himself drifting back. He gave him what he hoped came through as a smile.

“Thank you,” he whispered and guided Lafayette down for a chaste kiss.

Alexander returned with a fresh pillowcase for the tear soaked pillow and looked at them both with a soft, relieved look in his eyes. “Look who’s back,” he announced with a grin.

John returned it and wriggled his fingers invitingly at him. Alex made quick work of swapping the cases and then curled up against John. He pulled John into his arms when Lafayette slipped away to finally change out of his costume. John went willingly. He rested his cheek against Alex’s chest and focused on the steady sound of his heartbeat.

When Lafayette returned and pressed his long, lean body up against John’s back the warmth became too much and John found himself drifting off to sleep between them.

 

***

 

John fought the urge to throw his phone across the bedroom. Instead, he pressed the end call button with much more force than necessary and shoved it in his pocket. He stormed out of the room and decided he was going to run to the gym and lift weights until all the pent up anger had left him. When he found Alexander sitting on the couch in the living room he paused. Alex was reading a book, his glasses perched on his nose, and something about the quiet, calm scene made the churning in his stomach start to lessen.

“Fight with Daddy Laurens?” Alex asked. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder at John.

John huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Not really a fight,” he replied with a roll of his eyes, his skin still feeling too hot. “Just the usual.”

Alex grimaced and set the book aside. “That bad?”

He made his way around the couch to flop down beside him with a groan “Not really.” He shrugged a shoulder. “My love life didn’t come up and he at least _tried_ to find the gallery show interesting after he’d droned on about whether or not I should be prioritizin’ such _things_ with where I’m at in my life right now.”

Alex listened to him rant with surprising patience.

“Oh, and he’s not sure if he’ll be able to make it up to see the show. Apparently February isn’t a good month for such outings.”

Alex arched a brow in disbelief. “Isn’t it showing for three months?”

“I meant for the opening night.” John sighed and tilted his head back against the couch to stare aimlessly up at the ceiling. “I don’t know why I want him there in the first place. All he’s gonna do is make things strained and awkward around our friends.”

“Because, for some reason, you still want him to proud of you, John,” Alex told him honestly. He reached out to run his fingers through John’s curls. “God knows the man dangles his approval in front of you like a carrot on a string.”

“He does _not_.”

Alexander scoffed. “Does so. It’s always just slightly out of reach. I still remember the day we graduated from college and that same night at dinner he was already grilling you about law schools. Unsatisfied man.”

John couldn’t come up with an argument for that statement. Instead he slumped against Alex’s shoulder with a defeated sigh. “He just doesn’t get… art. I think it’s hard for him to know what to say.”

“I think it’s wonderful, Jack, please let me know when the opening is so I can be sure to be there to show my support. My, what a multi-talented and dedicated son I have. Not many fathers can say their sons are successful lawyers _and_ artists,” Alex said in his best impression of Henry Lauren’s proper upper class drawl.

John snorted and slapped Alexander’s thigh. “Stop it,” he said around a giggle. “He’s always wanted what’s best for me, is all. He had to work so hard to get where he is; he just… doesn’t want me to struggle like he did. He means well.”

Alex massaged the back of his neck. “You should be able to do the things you love, no matter what those things might be, _and_ have your father be proud of you for it.”

“He is… in his way,” John replied in a defeated tone. He breathed in the familiar scent of Alex’s detergent on his clothes and pressed his nose into the soft, worn fabric. “And, anyway, that’s easy for you to say; you love doing somethin’ that makes your father proud.”

“George is _not_ my father,” Alex retorted.

John rolled his eyes “If you say so, Alexander,” he replied patiently. “And, thanks for listenin’... I know you hate talkin’ about my father.”

Alex shook his head firmly. “No, I hate the way he lets you down, baby boy.”

John curled up completely around him. He snaked an arm around his waist and slipped his fingers under his t-shirt to feel the soft, warm skin underneath. A comfortable silence settled around them. John closed his eyes as he felt the remaining angry tightness in his chest loosen. Newly relaxed, he let himself doze while Alex picked back up his book to resume reading.

 

***

 

John was walking back from Lafayette’s truck with two carefully balanced parcels containing his and Alexander’s lunches when his phone began to buzz in his back pocket. Worried it might be Alex deciding to change his lunch order, he found a spot to set the food down and check. He fished it out of his pocket and saw his sister’s name on the screen. He quickly answered it with a broad smile on his face.

“John Laurens, you asshole!” Martha exclaimed as soon as he got the phone pressed to his ear. “I cannot _believe_ you relied on Dad to tell me about your gallery show!”

John winced. “Hey, sis, how are you?” he asked weakly.

“Honestly, Jack, no call? Text? I’m feelin’ very left out,” Martha replied. John could hear the exaggerated pout in her voice. “And don’t tell me you thought _Dad_ would tell me. He never talks about these kinda things. I only know because I overheard him grumblin’ to someone on the phone about it.”

John sighed and sat down beside the food containers. “Sorry. Dad wasn’t very… receptive? I meant to call you after we talked but I was upset. Alex had to calm me down.”

“Alex, huh? How is Alex?” Martha asked. John rolled his eyes at the insinuation in her voice. “Y’all finally pull your heads outta your asses and set a date for the weddin’?”

“Alex is _fine_ , Martha.”

“Mmmhm.” Martha tsked. “Daddy say anythin’ about goin’ up there for the openin’?”

John scoffed. “You know he won’t. Apparently it’s poor timing for work. You know how he is,” he told her and started picking at a stray thread on his trousers.

Martha groaned into the phone. “I’ll talk to him, Jack. I know he’ll regret it if he doesn’t go.”

John highly doubted that but kept his retort to himself. It wasn’t fair to put Martha in the middle of this. “If you say so, sis.”

“Y’know what might help win him over?” Martha asked. Her voice took on the sugary sweet quality it usually did when she was about to try and talk John into doing something he wasn’t going to like. “You could come down here for Thanksgivin’.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he replied, his voice tight. Just the thought of spending a lengthy period of time trapped in his father’s grand house made John’s heart speed up.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Jack. We’d all love to see you! Includin’ Dad; he’s just too stubborn and doesn’t know how to ask. _Please_ say you’ll come.”

“Not sure he wants me and my _lifestyle_ in his house where he’d have to confront it,” he snapped in response. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep more of his angry words at bay.

Martha sighed. “Be fair, Jack, and give him a chance.”

John personally thought he’d given his father plenty of chances. “I just don’t think he’d be comfortable with me and my boyfriend in the house,” he retorted, his frustration making the words leave his mouth without thinking.

His palms began to sweat, his heart racing once he realized what he’d done.

“You have a boyfriend?!” Martha squealed. “Oh, now you _have_ to come down so I can meet him! Please tell me he’s better than pigheaded Francis.”

John huffed, his skin feeling tight. “Yes, yes, he’s much better. I’ll… think about it.”

“Jack--”

John felt a few raindrops hit his forehead. He stood quickly and looked up at the imposing clouds gathering above him. “Sorry, Martha, I’ve got to get lunch to Alex and it’s startin’ to rain.”

“Jack--”

“I really will consider it. I promise. But I’ve got to go--”

“ _Jack_ \--”

“Love you, sis!” he exclaimed into the phone and began to gather the containers.

“John Laurens!” John heard her yell just before hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket to free up his other hand. He just managed to make it up the steps and into the safety of the building before the sky opened.

It was only once he was inside that he realized what he’d actually said. Boyfriend; not boyfriends. John felt guilt lurch in his gut as he made his way up to the office.

 

***

 

John carried his conversation with Martha around with him for a week. He hadn’t been able to come up with a good explanation for what he’d said and he worried that his two wonderful boyfriends might misunderstand so he kept putting off talking to them about it. The guilt festered until he finally blurted it out in the living room one night after dinner.

Now they were both just looking at him in the resulting silence. Lafayette seemed a confused, concerned, but Alexander’s expression was darkening by the second.

“Boyfriend. Singular.” Alex’s voice was cool as steel. John flinched.

“It just sort of… came out without really thinking about it?” John replied, hugging his knees to his chest. He chewed on his bottom lip. “I said it more to make a point -- my dad would be uncomfortable if I brought a boyfriend into his house -- but then Martha latched on and I realized I actually _do_ have a boyfriend -- _two_ boyfriends -- and couldn’t bring myself to correct her.”

Lafayette sighed and glanced over at Alexander. “I know you did not mean to exclude one of us, mon chou. Alexander knows this as well, oui?” Alex glared but said nothing. “This is still new to all of us, I think. There is no harm done.”

Alex sighed angrily. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Daddy Laurens is a big ol’ homophobe. He might have a stroke if he learned John had _two_ boyfriends.” Alex’s smile was sharp and angry. “I see we’re still protecting daddy’s feelings, aren’t we, John?”

“My father has gotten a _lot_ better,” John shot back with a glare.

Alexander scoffed. “Just because he hasn’t tried to convince you to go into conversion therapy or tried to get you to go out with one of the nice girls at church doesn’t make him any less homophobic, y’know. Him ignoring your sexuality isn’t the same as him accepting it.”

Lafayette saw John’s pale face and glared at Alex. “That is enough, Alexander,” he snapped before turning to look at John with soft eyes. “I am sorry to hear about your father, John.”

Alex threw his hands up, unable to drop the point. “I guess I just don’t get why you feel the need to defend the man who kept you shoved in the closet for most of your life and who has made you so terrified to live your life on your terms. I would’ve flipped him the bird and left _years_ ago.”

John glared at him. “He’s the only parent I have left and I don’t want to lose him, if I can help it,” he said firmly. “My father’s a good man, really, he just… he needs time to adjust.”

Alexander snorted. “He’s had years, John.”

“And he’s gotten _better_ ,” John repeated. “He loves me, he wants me to be happy. He’s just… set in his ways.”

“Has he known about past boyfriends?” Lafayette asked, his soft tone stopping Alex’s next rant in its tracks.

John bit his lip. “He knew about Francis. He was one of my biggest supporters after our mess of a breakup -- and he never _once_ brought up my sexuality as a reason for it. I haven’t really had anyone serious enough to tell him about since. Not until the two of you. And I guess I just don’t want to mess this up by telling him too much too soon. I’m not just protecting him; I’m protecting all of us as well.”

Lafayette gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I understand needing to move at your own pace. If you want to visit your family for Thanksgiving you should take Alexander with you. I can wait until he hopefully arrives for the gallery opening… or later, if you need.”

The amount of genuine concern and understanding in his expression gave John a pang of guilt. He didn’t want to leave either of his boyfriends behind.

“No, you should take Laf with you,” Alex said seriously. Bringing up Francis seemed to have knocked the fight out of him. “Daddy Laurens has already met me -- probably more times than he’d like -- so he needs to meet him, obviously. And I think Lafayette needs to meet your family.”

Lafayette frowned. “Are you sure you do not mind, mon petit? What about your Thanksgiving?”

Alex shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. The Schuylers would be happy to have me… probably. If not, I can always go chill with George and Martha for the day. And, honestly? Me stuck in that house for a few days may end poorly so it might be better for all if I skip it.”

“Do you agree, John?”

John looked at them both. He saw Alexander’s haughty expression next to Lafayette’s soft, kind eyes and knew he was right. Then he took in Lafayette’s appearance and felt his stomach flip with dread. He was wearing a loose crop top and joggers that rested low on his hips. His metallic manipedi was on full display and there was highlighter dusting his cheekbones.

“As long as you can tone it down?” he blurted out without thinking. He instantly wished he could take it back.

The silence that loomed felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Everything froze for a moment that seemed to drag on forever. John felt his heart drop into his stomach in slow motion. Both of his boyfriends were looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Laurens?” Alex spat out in disgust. His face was red, his already angular features sharp with anger. “First you want to _lie_ about our relationship, and we agree because we care about you, and now you want Laf to _hide himself_ for your comfort?”

Lafayette continued to stare at him. His expression was so open and full of hurt John could barely stand to look at him.

“Do you not trust me, John?” he asked in the smallest voice John had ever heard him use. “Do you think that I am only these clothes? Or that I am so insensitive to not dress in a way that would make your family comfortable? This I would do for you in an instant, mon cher.”

Alexander snorted and shook his head. “Fuck that. You shouldn’t have to change the way you express yourself because John is a _coward_.”

“Mon petit, I do not think that is nec--”

“No, he’s right,” John replied, his voice trembling as he stumbled to his feet. His heart was breaking under Alex’s words because he couldn’t deny them. “I am a coward. I’m a coward and I’m sorry.”

John blinked back the tears pricking the corners of his eyes and retreated quickly from the room before they could respond. He hid himself in their spare bedroom and locked the door behind him. He dropped down onto the bed and squeezed a pillow tightly to his chest. He didn’t come out until morning.

 

***

 

John avoided Alexander and Lafayette the following morning. He got ready for work as quickly and silently as he could manage. Then he left for the office without waiting for Alexander. He spent the entire morning trying to escape the memories of their faces last night but it was no use. It made him embarrassingly distracted in the office and incapable of getting any real work done.

Eventually Alex managed to corner him around lunchtime to apologize for his own unfair behavior and demand that John apologize to Lafayette. The image of a still, silent, and distant Lafayette made John impatient to end his day at the office. He hurried home the second the work day had ended.

Alexander had gone over to Eliza’s to give John and Lafayette some time alone. John entered the apartment and was shocked to see Lafayette’s keys in their little dish by the door; he hardly ever beat him home. No dinner smells greeted him and the living room was silent, which meant Lafayette had to be in the bedroom.

John swallowed around the lump growing in his throat when he found the door closed. Then he did something he’d never felt the need to do before. He knocked.

“Lafayette, it’s me,” John called softly through the door. “Can I come in?”

There was some shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened. It revealed a defeated Lafayette. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes watery, his face absent of its usual sunshine smile. John felt a pit form in his stomach.

“Can we… talk?” he asked, his voice small and timid.

When Lafayette attempted a smile it was a weak one. “Of course,” he said, his voice rough around the edges. He hurried to clean off the mess of chocolate wrappers and French books on the bed. Then he sat down carefully on the edge of the mattress and motioned for John to join him.

“I’m sorry,” John blurted out. “I’m sorry, Lafayette, for so many things. I’m sorry for my hesitance, I’m sorry for dropping you and Alexander into this strained thing I have with my father, I’m sorry for not trusting you. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like you aren’t enough exactly as you are. Because I love everything you are, Lafayette, _everything_. And I’m sorry that my cowardice leaves me with one foot in the closet… and that I tried to force you in there too. I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Lafayette took his hand. “Oh, mon chou, we do not get to choose our parents. If keeping your father in your life is important to you then it is important to me too. I only hope you can trust me to be on your side in this,” he replied gently. “It hurt me so deeply to think that you did not. It made me feel that I may have messed up somehow; may not have properly shown my devotion to you.”

John lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I do trust you. Alex and my father both had me all riled up and I acted wrongly,” he told him. “And I’d be so happy if you’d join me and my family for Thanksgiving. I just know they’ll love you as much as I do.”

“Perhaps without the nail polish, hm?” Lafayette said wryly and arched one of his perfect brows. John opened his mouth to reassure him but was waved off with a chuckle. “I am kidding! I will be beautifully and conservatively dressed for the occasion. And I am sure I will love them as well.”

John’s heart did a little dance in his chest. “So you forgive me?”

“I forgave you last night, my John, I have merely been… wallowing? Oui. It is what we French do,” Lafayette told him, his smile returning and crinkling his eyes beautifully. “Thank you for the sincere apology.”

John shook his head. “I hated the thought that I hurt you.”

“You could always… how you say? Fix it up for me?” Lafayette replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

John snorted. “Make it up to you,” he corrected and leaned in to kiss him. “And I will. Gladly.”

 

***

 

The next few weeks were a torturous build of anxiety. John almost cancelled the whole thing the night before their flight but Alexander and Lafayette managed to calm him down. The following morning Alex dropped them both off at Reagan National. He gave John a lingering hug and reminded him that he was only a phone call away if John needed him, which made John feel a little steadier on his feet as they boarded the plane. Lafayette held his hand for the entire flight.

There was no one to greet them when they arrived in Charleston. John had insisted on renting a car to maintain his independence and in the end Martha had acquiesced.

Their drive from the airport to his father’s ridiculously lavish plantation style home was quiet and tense. John grit his teeth as he pulled through the gate and up the long, familiar driveway. The ostentatious display of old southern money always got under his skin. He put the car in park and sat still for a moment to readjust to his surroundings before looking over at Lafayette taking it all in.

“C’est magnifique, John,” Lafayette said, his eyes moving over the wrap around porch and the large white columns.

John gave him a cringing smile. “Father likes to show off his hard earned money,” he conceded. He took a deep breath. “Well, here goes.”

They both stepped out of the car into the cool, humid air. The front door slammed and a young man came rushing out in a blur.

“Jack is here!” he exclaimed as he ran towards them. His freckled features were stretched wide with the familiar Laurens smile and his own closer cropped curls blew in the breeze. When he reached them he enthusiastically pulled John into a tight hug.

“Jemmy!” John returned his kid brother’s embrace with a wide smile of his own. “How’s school going?”

Jemmy made a face. “You sound just like Dad,” he teased and stuck out his tongue in mock disgust. He pulled away and looked over at Lafayette, who was grabbing their bags from the trunk. “Y’all need help with your stuff?”

Lafayette closed the trunk and turned to smile at him. “Oh there is no need; I am sure John and I can manage, but, merci.” He stepped forward and offered his hand. “I am Lafayette.”

Jemmy beamed. “Oh, John, he’s _adorable_ ,” he cooed obnoxiously as he looked at Lafayette’s offered  hand. For a brief, irrational second John worried that Jemmy wouldn’t take it but then he did with enthusiasm. John’s shoulders loosened. “I’m Jemmy, Jack’s kid brother.”

“It is nice to meet you, Jemmy,” he replied warmly. He was practically glowing with happiness.

“Jemmy! Stop badgerin’ them and help get them inside before supper gets cold!” Martha called from the porch.

John took one look at his sister and grabbed his bag. He hurried up the driveway to her and pulled her into a warm hug, which she returned happily. “I’m so glad you decided to come, Jack,” she murmured into his ear before pulling back.

He took in the sight of her. Where he was long and fit she was short and slightly plump but they both shared the same expressive, freckled face and wild, curly hair. She was the most beautiful thing John had seen in awhile and he was instantly glad he’d decided to come.

Martha glanced behind him. “And _you_ must be Lafayette!” she exclaimed and pulled him into a hug as well. Lafayette went happily, his eyes wide with surprise.

“And you must be Martha!” he mimicked easily, his eyes crinkling nicely. “John never stops speaking about you.”

Martha laughed and brushed him off. “I highly doubt that. Come in, come in. We’ll get you settled in and fed. How was your flight?”

“As soon as we are up, we come back down,” Lafayette replied with a swoop of his hand to demonstrate. “However, the airports were very full of holiday travellers.”

The two of them chatted about the woes of crowded airports as she led them up the stairs. John took the time to watch Lafayette moving about his childhood home. He seemed to fit in his plain, dark t-shirt and slim cut jeans but he looked so understated, so unlike his usual self that it made John’s stomach clench. It reminded him quite clearly of where they were.

“Lafayette, you’ll be in here and John, you’ll be in your old room down the hall,” Martha told them, breaking John out of his ruminating thoughts.

“We’re in separate rooms?” he asked as Lafayette dutifully carried his bag into the offered room.

Martha sighed and rolled her eyes. “You know how Dad is.”

John copied her. “I do -- old fashioned and ridiculous. As if I have any virtue left,” he grumbled but decided it wasn’t worth it to press the issue. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Lafayette’s mouth in a defiant display of affection. “I’m just gonna put my bag in my room. I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, mon cher, but do not think you will be able to hide your childhood room from me this entire trip,” he replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

John sighed a dramatic, long-suffering sigh. “You’ve found me out,” he stated morosely.

He hurried down the hall to the room he’d grown up in. He found nothing changed when he stepped inside. All of his old sketches and poor attempts at watercolors were still pinned to the walls in a haphazard pattern and the same turtle printed sheet set was on his bed. Everything was so dust-free and clean that for a second John almost thought he’d never left. He shivered at the thought and quickly set his bag down on his bed so he could leave.

When he returned Lafayette and Martha were talking to each other in hushed tones. Martha noticed him out of the corner of her eye and they both stopped, making it obvious they were talking about him. He smiled nervously.

“I’m sure you’re both hungry,” she said, easily switching topics. “We have some fried chicken downstairs if y’all want some. If Dad and Jemmy haven’t finished all of it, that is.”

John groaned happily. “You’re just showin’ off,” he teased but eagerly followed her down the stairs towards the dining room.

“Well we do have company!” she replied primly.

The smell of frying oil greeted them. The familiar, comforting scent made John’s stomach growl and his mouth water. There were serving dishes full of fried chicken, collard greens, cornbread, and fresh sliced tomatoes. The sight was so welcoming that seeing his father seated at the end of the table with a plate of his own was jarring.

“Ah, Jack! So glad you could make it,” his father greeted, his tone slightly too formal. He stood and clapped John on the back before turning to look at Lafayette. “And you are…?”

“Lafayette. John’s boyfriend,” he replied, his tone firm and unapologetic but his smile remained charming. He offered his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

His father hesitated. He took the time to look Lafayette over from head to toe. If Lafayette was uncomfortable being appraised so openly he didn’t let on, just remained standing there with his hand outstretched. Finally, Henry took his hand in a firm but brief handshake.

“Lafayette. Good to meet you. You can call me Henry,” he told him, obviously stiff. “Go ahead and eat, both of you. Martha made enough to feed a small army.”

John was happy for the distraction from the obvious tension building in the room. He offered Lafayette a plate before loading his own with the chicken, greens, and some of the tomatoes which he sprinkled with salt. Then, despite his misgivings, he took his usual place beside his father. Lafayette sat facing him with a fully loaded plate of his own.

“So, Jack, how is work?”

Jemmy snorted around his bite of collard greens. John glared at him.

“It’s good. Nothin’ exciting at the moment but the higher ups seem pleased by my performance,” he replied blandly and took a bite of the greens. He enjoyed the slightly sharp taste on his tongue.

Lafayette groaned happily around his bite of chicken. “Miam! C’est absolument délicieux, Martha. This is the best chicken I think I have ever tasted!” he exclaimed.

Martha’s face lit up. “Thank you, Lafayette. John’s told me you’re quite the chef yourself.”

Lafayette licked the crumbs from his fingers. “Oui. But I could not dream to make chicken as delicious as this,” he told her earnestly.

She giggled. “Well, perhaps we should trade some of our kitchen tricks.”

Lafayette’s entire face lit up. “I would like that very much. Thank you.”

Henry glanced over at Lafayette curiously. “Are you a chef then?”

Lafayette shrugged and took a bite of the greens as well, which also made him moan with joy. “Of a kind, I suppose. I run a food truck in the city, you see. This is how I met John.”

“Ah yes, I’ve heard they’re quite the rage right now,” Henry said mildly. “How successful are they on the business side?”

Lafayette shrugged one shoulder. “Successful enough to keep it running, at the least. I admit I do not have a grand brain for business; I only started it as a hobby. I am not so concerned about turning a profit.”

Henry frowned and grunted noncommittally.

“What sort of food is it again, Lafayette?” Maratha asked pleasantly to try and move the conversation to safer ground.

“French, mainly,” he answered, apparently unaware of the disapproving twist to Henry’s mouth, “but I throw in some local flavor fusion as well. I keep it casual, easy to carry with you. You know, sandwiches, fries, that sort of thing.”

Jemmy perked up. “That sounds delicious! We’ll have to have some when we come up for Jack’s gallery showing!”

“That hasn’t been decided yet, Jemmy,” Henry stated firmly. “Perhaps Lafayette is the cause behind this sudden interest in gallery showings? I can’t recall you having this focus before.”

John bristled. Lafayette reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it. The familiar touch helped keep him calm. “He’s been very supportive of my interests and passions,” he replied stiffly. “So, yes, you could say that. Along with my other friends, of course.”

“I simply meant that this seeming lack of ambition seems to have rubbed off on you,” his father said with a patronizing sniff.

Lafayette squeezed his hand again but this time it couldn’t stop the hot rush of anger that ran up John’s spine. The glare he gave his father was murderous.

“You will not talk about my boyfriend like that,” he snapped. The room went still around them. “If you disapprove of _my_ actions then you will direct that disappointment at _me_.”

Henry’s shoulders tightened. The muscle in his jaw twitched. “John--”

Lafayette stroked the top of John’s hand with his thumb. “It is alright, John. Henry, I take no offense as to your perception of my ambition. After all, we have only just met and yet I think it safe to say that our definition of that word is quite different,” he said with a smooth calmness John envied as he sat quivering with anger. “However, I do think you should apologize to your son. He is one of the most ambitious men I have ever met; he works very hard for what he wants.”

John gave him a weak smile but he knew his words were useless.

“If John wants to make partner--”

John snorted. “We just got here, Dad, can we at least wait until we’re properly settled in before you grill me in _your_ plans for my life?”

“I won’t sit here and take your ungrateful attitude, John,” Henry snapped. “After all of the hard work I’ve done to ensure you and your siblings bright futures, I don’t understand how you could throw it all away like this--”

John stood and slammed his hands down on the table. “I’m twenty-eight years old. When are you goin’ to stop treatin’ me like a child?” Martha and Jemmy winced but John was too heated to care about their comfort. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Lafayette for his reaction.

“When you stop acting like one!” his father roared and stood as well, his shoulders squared up for a fight.

“Y’know what?” John threw his napkin on the table and tossed his hands up. “Screw this.”

“Where are you going?” Henry’s angry voice followed him as he stormed out of the room.

“My _room_. I figured you were goin’ to send me there anyway,” John shot back over his shoulder as he made his way to the stairs. 

John heard Martha’s disapproving “Oh, Daddy, _really--_ ” just before he was up the stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom behind him, cutting them out entirely.

 

***

 

John stewed in the silence of his room for what felt like a lifetime before soft steps approached his door. There was a gentle knock and then Lafayette’s voice calling his name. John forced himself to breathe out and unclench his fists, his shoulders relaxing even if the action didn’t rid him of his anger.

“Come in,” he said after a lengthy pause.

The door opened and closed. John looked up to see Lafayette with a plate of food in his hand. It was odd, seeing his beautiful boyfriend surrounded by all of his outdated things. Having someone who made him so happy in a room where he had spent so much time feeling alone and scared was overwhelming enough to distract him from his anger. He felt his stomach untwist and calm itself.

“Martha and I thought you might like some food,” Lafayette said carefully, his eyes wide and cautious.

Seeing his usually forward and open boyfriend holding himself back made John feel ashamed of his behavior. He worked so hard to never give into his anger, to never make anyone he cared for feel unsafe, but his father knew just how to push his buttons. John bit his lip, suddenly feeling small and ridiculous in his weakness.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, unable to look Lafayette in the eye.

Lafayette shook his head. “Mon chou, you do not need to apologize for your father. You are not responsible for his actions; he is.”

John shook his head and forced himself to make eye contact. “No. I’m sorry for my actions. For losing control. I work so hard to never act on that part of myself. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“It was startling, I must admit, but you had every reason to be upset. I forgive you, if that will help you to feel better.” John sighed and clasped his fingers in front of himself. “Should we sit down and share this delicious meal? Hm?”

John gave him a weak smile in response. He led them to his twin bed. He sat with his back to the wall so that his feet hung off the short side and motioned for Lafayette to join him.

They both picked at the food in silence for a short while before John spoke again. “So now you see… now you see what I’m up against.”

“Oui. I do not envy you, John, but I do think what you told Alexander was correct. Your father loves you very much and is only being stubborn in what he thinks will make you happy.” He pressed a greasy kiss to John’s forehead. “I think he will come along in time.”

“Come around,” John corrected and sighed heavily. He wriggled down so he could easily rest his head against Lafayette’s shoulder. “I feel like I’m always waiting for him to come around to something.”

Lafayette wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed. “I am sorry, mon chou. It cannot be easy.”

John chewed and swallowed a wonderfully juicy bit of chicken. “No,” he replied with a frown. “What was it like for you -- coming out?”

Lafayette sighed. “Well, my parents passed away when I was very young, so I have never experienced coming out to a parent. My grandmere was not surprised so much when I told her I had a boyfriend in high school. I told her just like I did when I had a girlfriend the year before that.” He pressed a kiss to the top of John’s head. “I cannot imagine what it must feel like to have a father disapprove of something so intimately connected with myself.”

“It’s awful,” John said with a sigh.

Lafayette hummed in agreement. “Well, I think you are very brave and strong to keep him in your life. Also surprisingly patient. I admire you.”

John shrugged a shoulder. “He’s my only living parent and he does love me… so it’s worth the effort, I guess.” He popped the last tomato in his mouth and set the plate aside. He cuddled up closer to Lafayette. “It’s nice having you here with me.”

“I would be nowhere else right now than here in your childhood bedroom, mon cher.” He kissed John’s hair and glanced around the room. “Are all of these your artworks?”

John blushed. “Yes. Well, most of ‘em. Art helped a lot when I was… figurin’ things out.”

Lafayette smiled. “Already so talented so young. How could anyone know you and not be proud of this?”

John tried to look away, embarrassed, but Lafayette caught him delicately by the chin.

“I’m nothin’ special,” he whispered.

“I disagree,” Lafayette replied, his tone firm but his expression remaining soft. “You are beautiful.” He kissed John’s forehead. “You are talented and hardworking.” A kiss to his nose. “You think of others before yourself.” A kiss to his right cheek and then his left. “You are smart and opinionated.” A kiss to his chin. “And you are true to yourself. You are _very_ special, John.”

Finally, he pressed their mouths together in a dry, chaste kiss. John trembled under the weight of Lafayette’s honest affection. He whimpered and parted his lips, encouraging Lafayette to lick into his mouth with purpose. With a soft gasp, John swung himself into Lafayette’s lap and tangled his fingers in his soft curls as he deepened the kiss.

Lafayette slid his hands down John’s broad back and gripped his ass firmly. John groaned into the juncture of their mouths and rolled his hips. Lafayette grunted in approval. He pulled away from the kiss to nip at his bottom lip, his chin, and then along his jaw. John curled his fingers into Lafayette’s strong shoulders and tilted his head to one side to make way for the kisses he began to trail down his neck.

“My beautiful boy,” he breathed against John’s flushed skin. He pulled John’s shirt over his head. “My beautiful John.”

John whimpered when Lafayette began to suck a mark into his collarbone. “Laf…” he breathed, tightening his grip on his shoulders, nails biting into skin. “I want you to fuck me.”

“With pleasure, mon cher,” he murmured into his ear, making John shiver.

Lafayette took hold of John’s ass and lifted him up in order to deposit him on the mattress. He stretched his body out on top of his and lightly pressed his weight to hold him down.

“I confess that I am used to a larger bed but we can make it work, yes?” Lafayette whispered conspiratorially. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into John’s eyes.

John was suddenly hyper aware of where they were. He looked into the liquid warmth of his boyfriend’s eyes and quivered beneath him as the emotions overwhelmed him. One of the men he loved the most in the entire world was about to make love to him in the place he had spent so much time hating himself, so much time feeling frightened for wanting exactly this so badly. He pulled Lafayette down into a desperate kiss.

Lafayette sucked on his tongue and returned the kiss with a bruising force that made John gasp and moan with pleasure. He pulled back for a brief moment to pull his own shirt over his head. Then his mouth was back on John’s, licking and biting into his mouth. He unfastened John’s jeans and slid his hand inside to grasp his cock.

“Did you ever sneak a boy in here, John?”

John shook his head. “No. I did… get off to the idea of having a pretty boy like you in my bed though. More than once,” he replied, pressing his hips hungrily up into Lafayette’s touch.

Lafayette groaned in approval and stroked his thumb over the head of John’s cock. “Did you imagine him fucking you into this tiny mattress?”

“Mm. Or me fucking him into it,” John challenged. He ran his fingertips over the obvious bulge in Lafayette’s jeans before unfastening them.

Lafayette’s brows raised in interest. He smirked. “Perhaps another time, mon chou. I believe you were rather explicit in your request.”

He rolled off of him to remove John’s jeans as well as his own. Then Lafayette paused to drink in John’s naked form, his eyes dark with want as he took in the freckled skin and the toned muscles beneath it. John let him, preened under his focused gaze.

“Please tell me you have lube. I left mine in my room.”

John grinned. “Front pocket of my bag.”

Lafayette rolled gracefully off the bed and went to dig in John’s bag. Once he found the lube he hurried back to straddle John’s thighs. He looked down at him with a pleased grin and ran his palm down the middle of John’s torso. John purred under the touch, arched his spine into it.

“Look at you… so perfect for me,” he said softly, his voice gruff with desire. He scooted down John’s legs so that he could bend down and bite at the cut of John’s hipbone. He bit, licked, and sucked his way back up the line his palm had traced until he was fully stretched over John once again, his weight settling against him perfectly.

He pressed one lubed finger to John’s entrance. John’s muscles clenched in anticipation as he circled the puckered flesh teasingly. Then he slowly pushed inside. John moaned softly at the sensation and let his legs fall open.

“Laf--” he gasped and bit down on his bottom lip to try and quiet himself.

Lafayette pressed the heel of his hand against John’s mouth. “It would not do to be caught,”  he scolded, his eyes narrowing.

John whimpered when Lafayette curled his finger inside of him. Then he pressed a second finger in alongside the first. John choked on a moan and bit Lafayette’s palm when he pressed down with more force.

“Be quiet, my naughty boy,” Lafayette admonished, his lips pressed to the shell of John’s ear.

John trembled, his cock twitching between them. Lafayette chuckled, low and dirty, and thrust his fingers deeper until they stroked his prostate. John’s cry was muffled by his hand. John’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his hips moving in time with Lafayette’s pulsing movements.

“Laf, _please_ ,” he groaned, his nails cutting into the flesh of Lafayette’s shoulders.

A third finger joined the other two. John relished in the stretch. He whimpered and tossed his head back in frustration. His hips thrust up against Lafayette’s fingers as much as he could under the steady press of his weight, desperate for more friction. His cock rubbed against Lafayette’s stomach, leaving a trail of precome in its wake.

Lafayette twisted them inside of him and John cried out, toes curling in the sheets.

“Honestly, John, one would think you _want_ to be caught,” Lafayette scolded with a cluck of his tongue. He pressed his hand down hard enough that John’s teeth cut into the tender flesh behind his bottom lip.

John’s eyes flashed as the metallic tang of blood filled his mouth. He whimpered when Lafayette removed his fingers to slick his own cock. He cried out again when Lafayette thrust inside him in one smooth, quick motion until he was buried to the hilt.

Lafayette raised his brows in disapproval. “I think that is enough of that,” he said, sounding almost bored as he removed his hand from John’s mouth to wrap it around his throat. He pressed down firmly, just enough that John found it difficult to take a deep breath.

John’s eyes fluttered closed and he choked on a moan.

“How are we doing, John?”

John swallowed and opened his eyes. “Green,” he whimpered. Lafayette began to move inside of him, slow, shallow thrusts that made John whine in frustration. His grip slid to his upper back, fingers digging into his shoulderblades. “Fuck-- c’mon, Laf, fuck me.”

“Can you promise to be quiet for me?” John grit his teeth and nodded. “That’s my good boy.”

John’s body quivered under his praise. Lafayette’s hand moved down his throat and rested against his clavicle. There was a brief pause before he pulled out and slammed back into John so hard his teeth rattled. John bit down on the inside of his cheek to swallow his cry.

“ _Fuck_ \-- yeah--” John panted, his voice a rough whisper. He met each thrust with one of his own, his old bed frame creaking with each movement.

Lafayette gripped John’s hip hard with his other hand for leverage. “Yes, John-- my good boy--” he groaned softly into John’s ear. “Always so good for me-- your body takes my cock so perfectly, mon amour-- John-- _fuck_ \--”

John’s lips parted in a silent cry, his cock dripping desperately onto his stomach. His toes curled in the sheets, nails scraping hard enough at his boyfriend’s back to leave welts. Each thrust knocked him breathless. He tightened his muscles around Lafayette’s thick cock and relished in the strangled gasp that was punched out from his chest.

“So perfect, John-- my John-- I love you so much,” Lafayette confessed breathlessly into his ear.

Tears pricked John’s eyes. He tangled his fingers in Lafayette’s tight curls and held him close. Lafayette’s hips stuttered and lost their rhythm. After a few more deep thrusts he was coming deep inside of John. John tightened his muscles around him and worked him through it until Lafayette shuddered from overstimulation and had to pull out.

John whimpered at the loss. Lafayette rolled to the side to collect himself for a brief moment but he was soon back and straddling John’s thighs with a single-minded focus. He pressed his hand firmly back over John’s mouth as he took his desperate, aching cock in hand.

His grip was tight around John’s cock. He moved his hand in long, relentless strokes. Tears leaked from John’s eyes as he fought back a wanton moan. Lafayette kissed them tenderly. He twisted his wrist, wrenching a shaking gasp from John.

“Be a good boy and come for me,” Lafayette commanded.

John’s muscles spasmed in response. He focused on the rough friction of Lafayette’s hand surrounding him so completely, felt the heat build and twist in his belly, and then he was coming hard between them. Lafayette milked every last drop from his cock before removing his hand.

He licked John’s come from his fingers, eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. The sight was so arousing that John’s spent cock twitched valiantly. John grunted in discomfort.

“Mmmm… you are delicious perfection,” Lafayette told him before leaning down to share the flavor with him, licking tenderly into his mouth.

The salty tang of himself mingling with the taste of Lafayette’s mouth was overwhelming. John pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. Lafayette tried to roll off of him but was caught by the wall, so he ended up sprawled mostly on John and partially on the small mattress.

The lack of space and the artwork on scattered on the walls when John finally opened his eyes reminded John of exactly where he was. For a moment he felt trapped again in his old life but then he felt Lafayette’s warmth against him and his body relaxed. He curled up against his boyfriend’s lean, pliant body and hid his conflicting emotions in the curve of his neck.

Lafayette stroked his back. “What is teenage John thinking?” he asked softly.

“I think… I think he’s a little shocked,” John said, his voice choked with emotions. “I think he’s a little shocked, a little proud… and happy.” He tangled their legs together and pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s warm, sweat-slicked skin. “I love you too.”

Lafayette pressed a kiss to his hair. “I know, John, I know.”

They drifted off to sleep that way, curled up together on John’s small mattress.

 

***

 

The next morning Lafayette had to sneak back to his room. He was only partially successful, as Jemmy was only too happy to remind them. Apparently he had seen Lafayette leave John’s bedroom and was intent to give them long, awkward looks and make suggestive comments about them for the rest of the day. None of this made anything less tense or awkward around Henry.

Neither John nor his father had apologized when they ran into each other in the kitchen that morning. Everyone had gathered for a very light breakfast before digging into the task of Thanksgiving cooking. In fact, they only spoke to one another when it was strictly necessary and even then their tone was painfully polite. The entire situation set John’s teeth on edge.

Thankfully, Henry had never cared much for the kitchen activities and made himself scarce soon after his arrival with a large cup of coffee in hand. His absence allowed John to enjoy watching Lafayette learn how to make so many of their staple dishes with unabashed joy.

Lafayette was a focused, dedicated pupil under Martha’s tutelage. His brow was furrowed adorably in concentration and the poof of curls tied up tight on top of his head only grew more wild as their activities continued. John and Jemmy, meanwhile, were more than content to be given the simple tasks of chopping ingredients and stirring things together; leaving all the heavy lifting to Martha and Lafayette.

“Lafayette managed to chill you out last night?” Jemmy asked in a hushed tone with an obnoxious waggle of his eyebrows. They were tucked safely away to ready ingredients for the sweet potato casserole.

John sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Though I don’t know how Dad thought I’d react when he jumped on Lafayette and me like that,” he replied through gritted teeth. He mashed the boiled sweet potatoes with purpose.

“He was being… Dad,” Jemmy grumbled with an awkward shrug. “Can’t say I blame you, but you know how he is-- especially when he’s still not entirely comfortable with…” His voice trailed off and he made a vague gesture towards Lafayette, who was carefully checking the temperature of the turkey.

“With the fact that I’m _gay_ , Jemmy,” John hissed, disappointment churning in his stomach. “Can’t you at least say it? Christ.”

Jemmy threw his hands up in surrender. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

John studied his kid brother for a second, took in the awkward set of his shoulders and the tense line of his mouth. “Are _you_ comfortable with it?”

Jemmy lowered his hands and looked at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, of course. Y’know I don’t care who you’re kissin’, bro. Just… some of the lingo-- most guys around here still use ‘gay’ as an insult, okay? And I don’t wanna feel like I’m belittlin’ you or whatever. I’m still learnin’, is all. Or… unlearnin’, I suppose.”

John felt his stomach unclench. He smiled and squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Sorry, Jemmy, I know. I do. It’s just… sometimes I expect everyone around here to be Dad. He’s got me all outta sorts again, as usual.”

Lafayette let out a joyous sound. John looked over and watched his boyfriend pull a perfect looking pumpkin pie out of the oven. Martha clapped approvingly and Lafayette’s smile only grew under her adoring praise. John smiled softly to himself as his sister instructed him to put it on a cooling rack for later; explained that the pie was eaten cold with whipped cream on top while Lafayette listened with his typical focused intensity.

“I wish Dad could see the way you look at him. Really see it. I think if he’d pay attention he’d get it in an instant,” Jemmy said softly. His face went red when John redirected his attention back to him. “Just… y’know. And the way Lafayette looks at you too. There’s a lot of love there.”

John remembered the way Lafayette said he loved him the night before. His chest grew warm. “Y’think?”

“Yeah. I like him. Just so you know. Don’t mess it up,” Jemmy answered with a wink before scurrying over to get a closer look at the pie and instantly being shooed away by Martha.

John looked back over at Lafayette, who was talking in hushed tones with Martha, and took a deep breath. He focused on the exhale and tried to let any lingering frustration with his father out with it. Letting go of lingering negative emotions always felt like a fist unclenching in his chest. It left room for the warmth and love he felt for Lafayette to fill him up completely.

“I don’t intend to,” he told his brother with a smile he only hoped looked as soft and sappy as he felt. His brother was right; he couldn’t afford to mess this up.

 

***

 

Tradition made sitting down for dinner together feel slightly less forced. Henry said grace while they all held hands. Lafayette seemed slightly unsure of what to do but took it with his usual charming ease while John’s father droned on about all they had to be grateful for this year. Once it was over and they unclasped their hands John began to feel uneasiness settle in his belly.

“Lafayette, Martha told me you were a huge help in the kitchen,” Henry said as they all began to pass various dishes around to load up their plates.

Lafayette gave him a warm smile. “I can never refuse a kitchen, Henry,” he replied enthusiastically. “Martha was a wonderful teacher. I now have so many recipes I can spoil John with at home.”

The smile Henry returned looked slightly nauseous. “Have you had a Thanksgiving meal before?”

“Oui. But never in so warm a setting as this. You can feel the many years of tradition and the love you all have for each other.” He took a bite of the turkey and groaned in delight. “And the food is better for it.”

“How long have you been living in America?” Martha asked him, taking a bite of stuffing that was dripping with thick gravy.

Lafayette paused to think. “Six years? My, how time flies.”

“What made you decide to move here?” Henry asked. “I’m going to assume it wasn’t the food trucks.”

John flinched but Lafayette only laughed, seeming entirely at ease. “Non. I came for someone I loved. Alas, as these stories often go, it did not work out in the end. However, I had fallen so utterly in love with America that I decided to stay. I am working on my citizenship now, actually, so soon I will officially be an American.”

This was the first John was hearing of Lafayette’s intent to gain his citizenship but he admitted he was relieved to know that Lafayette was planning to stay more permanently. It was also a relief to see Henry nod in approval and respect.

“Their loss is our gain,” he intoned and raised his wine glass.

John raised his as well and gave Lafayette a small smile before taking his sip.

“Hear, hear!” Jemmy crowed. “Seriously, the broccoli casserole is _never_ this good when Martha makes it. His loss too.”

Lafayette swallowed his sip of wine primly and turned to Jemmy. “I beg your pardon?”

Jemmy shrugged. “Yanno, your ex.”

Lafayette set his glass down, his expression suddenly serious. “Oh, yes, well she preferred holiday dinners to be more formal affairs. I much prefer your family’s way of doing things. It is much more warm and comforting.”

Jemmy snorted. “So that’s why it didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry?” Lafayette asked, looking bemused.

The fact that no one was laughing made Jemmy suddenly shifty and uncomfortable. He looked down at his plate and poked at his food aimlessly. “Sorry was that not um… maybe it wasn’t appropriate? I didn’t mean to be insensitive… It’s just, well, you’re gay so…”

Lafayette laughed and shook his head. “Oh, non, I am not gay. I have had partners of partners of many genders,” he explained calmly, his feathers remaining unruffled. He either didn’t notice or chose to ignore the incredibly shocked expression on Henry’s face. “Though I am fairly certain I am set now. Do you agree, John?”

John took his hand in the awkward, echoing silence and squeezed it. “Yes,” he replied softly and lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of Lafayette’s.

“Sorry. I… assumed when I shouldn’t’ve,” Jemmy said, his brow furrowing. “I’m still learnin’ all this stuff. I hope I didn’t--”

“It is alright, Jemmy, you have not caused offense,” Lafayette told him with a kind smile.

Henry cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted the conversation to safer waters by asking Martha how her nursing classes were going. Jemmy gave Lafayette a private, grateful smile before tucking into his dinner. John was relieved by the topic change but he held Lafayette’s hand on the table for the rest of dinner without shame.

 

***

 

John was very relieved to find himself on a plane back to DC the following evening. Lafayette dozed on his shoulder for the short flight and John was buzzing with excitement knowing that Alexander would be waiting for them when they arrived. It had been wonderful having Lafayette with him but he had missed his other boyfriend’s presence while they’d been gone.

When they made it through the arrivals terminal to the baggage claim John looked wildly around for him in the small crowd. He found him and ran forward to wrap his arms around him in an enthusiastic hug, practically lifting Alex off the ground. John squeezed him hard, reveling in the soft warmth of him, and buried his nose in his neck to breathe in the comforting scent of his cheap shampoo.

“Was it that bad?” Alex scoffed. He rubbed the back of John’s neck affectionately.

“I was not nearly as bad as John thinks it was,” Lafayette replied brightly and pulled Alex away from John to embrace him.

John huffed petulantly. He wrapped an arm around each of them. “Can we _please_ just go home now?”

Alex laughed and led the way to the metro station. John let him, buoyed by the happiness and completeness he felt being back with both of his boyfriends. Together they were home to him; they were where he felt fully accepted and cared for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part, everyone! :) Hope you enjoy!

Peggy almost choked on their peppermint mocha as John and they entered the next kitschy shop on their Christmas shopping mission. A bell tinkled pleasantly above them and a haggard, concerned looking shopkeeper was standing behind the counter staring at them.

“You and your boyfriends do _not_ have a price limit on gifts. Oh my god, Laurens,” they wheezed around the soy foam.

John shrugged. “At Alex’s request. He said something about Laf and I having more money than brains. He wants to be sure we don’t go _overboard_ ,” he explained with a roll of his eyes. “I think  he mostly meant Laf but didn’t want to step on any toes. They’re still kinda working through the whole Laf wants to buy everyone a palace to show them his love while Alex gets anxiety whenever anyone buys him _anything_ ’ situation. So, we both agreed."

“I suppose Alex has a point,” Peggy replied. They took a hat off its hook to look at it closer. “Meanwhile I’ve got the two pickiest sisters in the world to shop for. D’you think this hat would bring out Eliza’s eyes?”

John snorted. “I don’t think she’d be caught dead in that hat-- you’re shopping for yourself,” he shot back. He started looking through a collection of silky scarves for something Lafayette might like. “Anyway, Eliza likes practical gifts. Get her a planner or something.”

Peggy pouted and put the hat back. “Picky, boring sisters.”

John settled on a scarf and pulled it down. He ran the silky fabric through his fingers, imagining the burnt orange, gold, and yellow tones against Lafayette’s skin. He decided to keep it for now. “You gettin’ anything for Herc?”

“Maybe if I get him in our Secret Santa.”

John watched Peggy roll their eyes dramatically and grinned to himself. He wandered through the small store until he found a bin of journals to sort through. “Hey, Pegs, they have a few planners over here. They even have one that has coloring book style pages to help you distress,” he announced and lifted it up.

“Pretty sure she has Maria for that,” Peggy replied with a smirk but they snatched it out of his hand to flip through the pages.

“Are they finally together?” John shifted through the journals but decided there wasn’t one that Alexander would like and actually use; there were too many floral and paisley designs.

Peggy groaned. “Of course not. They seem to be getting close though. Pretty sure Maria is gonna flip out soon if Eliza doesn’t make her move. So that’s something,” she told him, tucking the planner under her arm. “Yanno, I don’t really know how _she_ got so cautious. Must’ve taken all the cautious genes since Angel and I def don’t have any.”

“Y’all aren’t--”

Peggy lifted a finger to stop him short. “Shut it, Laurens.” They continued to wander around the shop even though there wasn’t really anything new to look at. “Are you going home for Christmas this year?”

John sighed. He pulled a pair of nice, weather-proof gloves out of another bin. “After Thanksgiving, the last thing I wanna do is go home again but I know my father will explode if I don’t,” he groaned, stuffing his hands in the gloves to check their fit. “All we did while I was down there was _argue_ so what’s even the point? Besides, I don’t want to ask Alex and Lafayette to have to spend another holiday apart from one another and, honestly, I’d rather be with both of them here in the city than back home in Charleston.”

“So you still haven’t told your dad you have _two_ boyfriends?” Peggy asked with a frown.

“Not yet,” John mumbled, yanking the gloves off his hands. “First I need to get up the nerve to tell _Martha_ and maybe then I’ll be able to figure out a way to tell him. He was awkward enough when I had one.”

Peggy sighed. “Well, you have my support for when daddy inevitably yells at you before hanging up the phone,” they intoned seriously. “I hope those gloves are for Alex because Lafayette would _never_.”

John gave her a small smile. “Thanks, Pegs, you’re the best ex-roommate ever. And yes, these are for Alex. His hands always get so cold in the winter. I figured these might help.”

“Sure, if he ever remembers to _wear_ them,” they replied, their mouth twisting into a smirk.

John rolled his eyes. “Well, let’s hope for the best.” He glanced around the shop one more time. “I think I’ve exhausted my options here. What about you?”

“I’m with ya. Let’s cash out then blow this popsicle stand,” they replied and hurried over the counter with a planner for Eliza and a hat for themselves.

John focused on paying for his spoils and resolutely ignored the dread building in his stomach whenever he thought about the inevitable phone call he would have to have with his father. That would come soon enough but in the meantime he had a hot green tea in one hand and Peggy grabbing the other to pull him down the street to their next stop.

 

***

 

“John, Christmas is a time for _family_ ,” Henry insisted over the phone. John had it pressed to his ear while he made the walk home from the metro stop at a slower than usual pace. He rolled his eyes and braced himself for the guilt trip. “Just think how disappointed Martha and Jemmy will be when they hear you aren’t coming.”

John sighed and turned onto his block. “Martha and Jemmy will understand very well why I won’t be there.”

“And why is that, John?”

“Because you’ll spend the entire trip remindin’ me of all the various parts of my ‘lifestyle’ you disapprove of. And, if I complain about it you’ll call me ungrateful. Then we’ll argue, much like we are now but _louder_ , when we should be admiring Martha’s cookin’,” he explained bluntly. “I won’t subject Lafayette to another uncomfortable holiday with the Laurens family--”

“Lafayette seemed to enjoy himself when he was here. _You_ were the one--”

John groaned and fished in his pockets for his keys as their apartment building came into view. “No. Don’t pretend that you enjoyed Lafayette’s company to cover up the way you treated _both_ of us while we were there. Lafayette is as much my family as y’all are and I will be spendin’ Christmas with him.”

He heard his father sigh in exasperation. “There you go again, putting words in my mouth. I _did_ like Lafayette, very much. He’s a nice young man--”

John grit his teeth against his father’s condescending platitudes and clumped up the stairs. “I’ll let him know you said so. I gotta go; I’m home now.”

“John--”

“Goodbye, Dad. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon,” he said before hanging up the call and shoving his phone in his back pocket.

The apartment blasted him with warm, cinnamon scented air as soon as he got the door open. John shrugged his jacket off and hung it up before venturing towards the delicious smell. He found Lafayette in the kitchen humming a pop song and pulling something out of the oven. Alexander was sitting at the kitchen table happily licking batter from a spoon.

Lafayette turned to smile at him. It immediately fell when he saw the tension in John’s shoulders. “He did not take the news well, mon chou?”

He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. “He’ll get over it. It’s not the first time I’ve skipped the family Christmas. At least this time we’re speaking and I’m plannin’ on callin’ everyone on Christmas day,” he replied. “What’re you baking? It smells delicious.”

“Pumpkin scones!” Lafayetted exclaimed happily. “They will need to cool a little before we can enjoy them but I also heated up some apple cider with some mulling spices. I thought you might need something warm and comforting.”

John gave him a grateful smile and crossed the room to kiss his cheek. “Merci, Laf.”

Lafayette’s eyes softened at John’s poorly accented French. He kissed his nose. “It is nothing, mon cher. The cider should be ready if you want a cup.”

“And I saved you a spoon!” Alexander added with a grin and showed it off.

John hurried to grab the offered spoon. He kissed the sweetness from Alexander’s lips with a soft hum. “Y’all are the best.”

“We know,” Alex replied haughtily. He gave John a cheeky smile. “But you deserve it.”

 

***

 

Christmas morning arrived crisp and cold. John woke up between his boyfriends to icy toes. He pulled them back under the thick duvet with a whine and pressed his chest to Alexander’s back, desperate for his warmth. Alex huffed in his sleep and wriggled back against him happily.

“Joyeux Noel, mon chou,” Lafayette murmured into his ear after a few minutes of peaceful silence. He wrapped an arm loosely around John’s waist. “We must wake Alexander; I have cocoa going on the stove.”

John blinked away his sleep-blurred vision and twisted to look at Lafayette over his shoulder. “What time is it?”

Lafayette pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Late enough for presents,” he replied with childish glee. He rolled off the bed and skipped back out of the bedroom.

John could see the sun peeking through the blinds so he acquiesced with a soft goran. He pressed a kiss to the back of Alexander’s neck and tickled his fingers over his belly. “Baby girl, it’s time to get up,” he coaxed in a soft, gentle tone.

Alex whimpered and tried to push John away but he held fast.

“C’mon, baby, wake up for me,” he said, his voice a little firmer than before. “Lafayette is making his famous cocoa for us and he’ll be sad if it’s cold by the time we get out there.”

Alexander huffed. “There better be caffeine in that cocoa,” he croaked, voice rough from sleep.

John laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’m sure Laf can think of something,” he replied and smacked his hip playfully. “Up, up.”

They both shuffled out of bed. Alexander sighed and yawned dramatically as he stumbled around the room to find a pair of worn sweatpants and one of Laf’s t-shirts, which hung almost to his knees. John wasn’t much more awake than Alex was. He threw on his flannel pjs over his boxers and tossed his hair up into a hasty bun.

Alexander slipped his spectacles on with a pathetic pout. John giggled.

“Be happy, Alex, it’s Christmas.”

Alex shrugged a shoulder and yawned heavily. “I can be happy after caffeine,” he replied and padded out of the room, his sweatpants pooling over his barefeet.

John’s heart throbbed at the adorable sight. He followed after him happily.

They had taken just long enough that Lafayette had grown bored enough to start cooking breakfast too. John entered the kitchen to the smell of bacon cooking on the stove. Lafayette was preparing thick slabs of french toast. Despite his tiredness, John’s stomach grumbled.

“I made cocoa, mon petit,” Lafayette scolded when Alex beelined for the coffee pot and filled a large mug. He promptly chugged it down. Lafayette clucked his tongue in disapproval.

John grabbed his own mug of cocoa and pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s cheek. “Alex needs the hard stuff first, you know that.”

Alex grunted his agreement and refilled the mug. This time he drank its contents at a slightly more human pace. “The Christmas spirit isn’t enough to make all of us chipper early risers,” he grumped and sat down at the table to nurse his coffee.

Lafayette plopped two more pieces of eggy toast into the skillet. “I cannot help it, mes amours. Les fetes are my favorite time of year. I cannot contain my excitement at being able to share them with you both,” he told them with a wide, happy smile.

Alex shrugged and took the mug of cocoa John switched out for him once he’d finished his coffee. “When you’re raised in the foster care system, Christmas isn’t a big part of your childhood,”  he admitted softly, his eyes focusing on the mug in his hands. “I didn’t really get a proper Christmas morning until I moved in with George and Martha. They tried their best.”

John frowned and squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “Time for new traditions, yeah?” he said softly and kissed the top of his head. “Even I have to admit I haven’t been up early on Christmas morning since I stopped believin’ in Santa Claus. This is new for me too.”

Alex gave him a weak smile and took a sip of his cocoa. “Okay, _this_ is a tradition I could get used to,” he moaned and licked a stray drop from his lips. “This is exquisite, Laf.”

“I am glad you think so,” Lafayette replied with a proud grin. He flipped the toast. “Breakfast should be ready in a minute if you want to grab plates.”

They loaded up on french toast, bacon, fresh orange juice, and more of Lafayette’s cocoa and carried it out to the coffee table in their living room. Gifts were brought over from the tree to the couch where they snuggled up together into a warm pile.

Even Alexander was excited by the time they were done opening presents, especially about the gloves John had bought for him as well as the nice leather journal he’d received from Lafayette. They left the mess of torn wrapping paper in a pile by their feet. They sprawled out on the couch with full bellies and allowed themselves to doze in the late morning sun.

When John woke up sometime later, Alexander was curled up in Lafayette’s lap, drooling on his shoulder, while John had his head pillowed on Alex’s thighs. He groggily nuzzled Alex before forcing himself to sit up and check his phone. He scrolled through the Christmas messages from his friends with a warm smile on his face.

“Mon chou?” Lafayette asked sleepily. John glanced over to see his boyfriend looking at him with heavy-lidded, bleary eyes. He was running his fingers casually through Alex’s loose hair.

“Go back to sleep, Laf,” he replied in a whisper. “I’m just gonna go call my family, wish everyone down there a Merry Christmas. Okay? I’ll be right back.”

Lafayette grabbed John’s hand as he stood and pressed it to his lips. “Please give everyone my love as well.”

“Of course.” He pulled his hand away and kissed Lafayette’s forehead. John watched as Lafayette closed his eyes and went back to sleep with a pleasant little hum. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of the two most important men in the world to him curled up together so sweetly before making his way to the bedroom.

His heart felt so full it might burst and he realized no passive aggression from his father that day would be able to ruin it. He smiled as he made the call.

 

***

 

It got increasing colder as December came to an end and New Years Eve was predicted to be record breakingly, bitterly cold. John hurried home through the freezing night air from Hercules and Peggy’s place. He had gone over to continue his work on the new piece he was finishing for the gallery showing and had stayed far too late.

John took the stairs up to their apartment two at a time and rushed inside, bring with him a rush of stinging cold air. Lafayette poked his head out of the bathroom when he heard the slam of the door.

“Mon chou! Where have you been?!” his eyes widened when he took in John’s raggedy, paint colored clothes and he flapped his hands anxiously. “You must change!”

“I know, I know,” John grumbled as he clumsily stepped out of his shoes.

They were taking the Metro out to Arlington for the traditional Swanky New Years Get Together. The commute was killer for anyone living in the city but Angelica had the most space and cleaners hired to clean up the mess the next day, so it only made the most sense to host it there. She would probably kill them if they were late.

Lafayette snagged John as he made his way down the hall. “How do I look?”

John took a second to look his boyfriend over. Lafayette was wearing slim cut navy trousers and a silky burnt orange top that plunged in a low v, showing off the scattering of hair on his chest. He had loosely tucked it in and wrapped it up with a slim cut navy blazer fastened with one button in the front. He was in the middle of putting some sort of shimmery charcoal on his eyelids. John’s mouth went dry; there was no way Lafayette doubted he looked amazing.

“Um.” John cleared his throat. “You look nice.” He gave him a dopey grin and leaned in to kiss him, tasting the fruitiness of his lipgloss. He nipped at his bottom lip teasingly before pulling away. “Where’s Alex?”

Lafayette looked at him through heavy lidded, his lips still tantalizingly parted. “I believe he is in the bedroom putting together some sort of outfit,” he replied, his voice a little husky. For a second John thought he would be pulled into the bathroom, party forgotten, but Lafayette turned back to the mirror to finish his work.

John hurried down the hall to their bedroom. He walked in to find Alexander standing in the middle of clothing chaos in nothing but his underwear. His arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw was set tight in frustration. John carefully closed the door behind him.

“Alex?”

“My sexy pants don’t fit,” he snapped. John stared at him blankly. “Y’know, the ones that show off my ass? They don’t fit. Why didn’t you mention Lafayette was fattening me up?”

John raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t notice? Honestly, you look as beautiful to me as always,” he told him honestly.

Alex scoffed and wrapped his arms around his middle. John’s heart ached at the self conscious action, something he’d never seen on his boyfriend before. He lowered his hands and crossed the room to him. He replaced his arms with his own, hugging him from behind, and kissed his shoulder softly.

“You’re seriously sexy, y’know,” he murmured sincerely. “I can’t wait to kiss you at midnight, bring you back here, and strip you down so I can get my hands on you like this again.”

He ran his hands over the soft swell of Alexander’s hips and felt him tremble against him.

“I might have to go to the party like this since I have nothing to wear,” Alex retorted but there was no real fire in it. He gave a pleased little hum and leaned back against him.

John bit his shoulder playfully and pulled back. “You have other pants, Alexander. I’m sure we can find something that will make everyone weak in the knees when they look at you.”

In the end they found a pair of dark wash jeans that were tight in all the right places. Alex grabbed his favorite button down and wore it untucked with his hair down in loose, liquid waves. John thought he looked positively mouth watering and was so distracted that he had difficulty concentrating on finding an outfit for himself.

John decided to throw on Alexander’s favorite jeans and a short-sleeved plaid button down. He added a tie and put his unruly hair up into a ponytail since he didn’t have time for a proper shower. By the time he was done putting on his nice shoes they were running dangerously behind schedule and were at risk of missing the Friendsmas Secret Santa. They rushed out the door and ran to catch the next train.

 

***

 

One of the great things about living in DC was always being able to blame being late on the Metro, which was how they escaped Angelica’s wrath when they skidded through her door fifteen minutes late. They had to rush a bit through opening gifts and cleaning up the resulting mess before the lights were dimmed and the music came on for the extended party guests due to arrive after but there was no harm done 

Maria arrived soon after in a gorgeous red cocktail dress. Eliza hurried to greet her with a broad smile on her lovely face. The sight made John’s heart warm. That is, until Jefferson and Madison came in on her heels. John felt Alexander stiffen next to him and groaned. He had to admit that Jefferson’s stupidly overpriced tux rubbed him the wrong way too, but he was determined to have a pleasant evening. He ignored the way the tall man peacocked around the room with Madison at his side like an overly solid shadow and instead led his boyfriends into the living room where the speakers were going full blast.

A familiar song started playing, transporting John back to a gay club many months ago. He turned to smirk at Lafayette. “I believe this is your favorite song,” he said and offered his hand. “Wanna dance with me?”

Lafayette grinned, his eyes sparkling. “I would be delighted, mon chou.”

John’s heart fluttered like it had back then, though this time with happiness and not nerves, when he placed his hands on Lafayette’s hips and stepped into his space. Lafayette pressed one broad hand against the small of his back and rested the other on his bicep. They began to move against each other in time with the beat. Not once did John take his gaze away from Lafayette’s beautiful face.

“Would you call this our song?” Lafayette asked playfully.

John laughed when the raunchy chorus started up again. “I don’t think we could play this at our wedding,” he replied. They were closer now. Lafayette rolled his hips purposefully against John’s and a thrill ran up his spine. “My father would have a heart attack.”

“Yes, I suppose that is so.” Lafayette pouted. He pulled John’s body flush with his own and leaned in to speak into his ear. “Our wedding _night_ however…”

John gasped. He ran a hand up under Lafayette’s blazer to feel the silky fabric of his top and the muscles hidden beneath.

“I wouldn’t object,” he murmured and scraped his teeth lightly over Lafayette’s stubbled jaw. He felt his boyfriend’s breath catch and smirked.

Lafayette cupped his ass in one hand. John felt his cock stir in his jeans. He took a deep, steadying breath and bit down hard on his bottom lip. It was too early in the night for this. He tried to focus on the noise of the party surrounding them and not Lafayette’s intoxicating scent. Slowly, carefully, he took a step back to bring space between them.

“Angelica will kill us if we have sex in her living room,” John explained with a sheepish grin. He forced himself to look anywhere but at the long stripe of dark skin revealed by the neckline of Lafayette’s top.

The song switched to something safer and Lafayette threw up a hand in surrender, taking a step back of his own. “Fair enough, we need to survive until midnight.”

John grinned conspiratorially and took another shaky breath. “Want somethin’ to drink? I’m gonna run to the kitchen.”

“Non.” Lafayette looked around. “I think I will go find our Alexander.”

John nodded and hurried off in the direction of liquor.

Angelica’s kitchen was large and spacious but nonetheless it felt crowded by the number of people milling about inside looking for drinks. John took a deep breath and plunged into the madness. He maneuvered around the large form of Hercules talking passionately to Eliza about some social cause in the city. He didn’t spot anyone else he recognized on his way to the bar in the back corner, just some of Angelica’s friends or colleagues who never really spoke to him at these sorts of things.

Apparently John had not been the only one thinking to find solace at the bar. He found Madison and Jefferson standing stiffly by it, as removed from the crowd around them as possible. Jefferson gave him a stiff smile before taking a large gulp of his wine. Madison merely lifted his brows in polite acknowledgment.

John watched Jefferson out of the corner of his eye while he poured himself a large amount of the champagne punch Angelica had labored over. He looked tense, like a spring ready to snap. Even his grip on his wine glass was tight. Then his eyes widened, his mouth going slack, as he stared at someone behind John.

Curious, John turned to see Angelica herself sauntering into the kitchen. The crowd parted easily around her and it was easy to see why. She cut an imposing image in her high-waisted trousers and sparkly camisole top. Her makeup was dark, making the focused look she was giving John look a little frightening.

“John, will you _please_ tell my sibling that tonight isn’t karaoke night and also that the couch is _not_ a performance stage?” she demanded more than asked.

John silently handed her the cup he had just filled and worked on filling a new one for himself. She took it gratefully and threw half of it back.

“Why don’t you tell them yourself?”

“You know they always listen to you far more than they listen to me. You’re the cool friend with a better party idea; I’m the anal retentive, boring sister who doesn’t want her house destroyed,” she replied matter-of-factly.

John shrugged. “I can try.”

“There’s a good boy,” she replied with her viper smile. She glanced at Jefferson and Madison, who were watching the interaction awkwardly. “My apologies; I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”

Madison offered a large hand to her. “James Madison. We met very briefly at Peggy’s Halloween party, I believe. I’m one of Maria’s friends,” he intoned in his even, metered tone. “And this is my partner, Thomas.”

“Angelica Schuyler,” she told them briskly. Her gaze appraised both of them before fixating on Thomas. She held her hand out to him.

Jefferson seemed to transform when Angelica shook his hand. His tight shoulders relaxed. In fact, his entire body seemed to soften beneath her intense gaze. He looked smaller, less broad than he had only a moment before. The entire image was unsettling.

“It’s a pleasure,” Jefferson replied. His eyes were so downcast that his ridiculously long lashes nearly brushed his cheeks.

Madison placed a hand against the small of Jefferson’s back in either a possessive or comforting gesture, John wasn’t sure. Everything about this scene playing out in front of him made him want to squirm. He swallowed and returned his focus to finally filling his cup so he could leave.

“Ms. Schuyler, thank you for having us in your lovely home. Do you have time for a quick conversation with us?” Madison asked, his tone calculated.

John took his drink and scurried away before he had to hear or see anymore. He needed to tell Peggy immediately about the bizarre and somehow intimate scene he had just found himself privy too. And, besides, he needed to fulfill is promise to Angelica to get them off the couch.

 

***

 

The sound system turned off with one minute to go until midnight. John watched the ball drop between both of his boyfriends, holding their hands in his. A thrill ran through him as the clock ticked down to 30 seconds, 20 seconds. Everyone started counting down together at 10 seconds and then the new year was upon them. Lafayette and Alex kissed the corners of his mouth and his heart was singing with happiness.

An uproar came from somewhere else in the room. They pulled back to see Maria gripping Eliza’s beautiful floral blouse and kissing her hard on the mouth. Hercules and Peggy were cheering obnoxiously behind them.

“Finally,” John stated with a grin.

“How romantic,” Lafayette said dreamily, a far away look in his eyes.

Alexander rolled his eyes dramatically. “I’ll show you romantic,” he scoffed and pulled John in for a proper kiss. He licked possessively into John’s mouth, making John’s knees wobble. When Alex had thoroughly tasted him he pulled back and licked his bottom lip. “You have _no_ idea how long I’ve been waiting to get a New Years kiss from you, John Laurens.”

John tugged him back in. “I think I have some idea,” he murmured against his mouth before kissing him again.

Lafayette moved in to kiss Alexander slow and sweet when they finally separated for air. John watched them lose themselves in each other. He realized that he all he wanted to do was go home with the two of them. Immediately. He told them this and they sincerely agreed.

They stayed just long enough to politely make their excuses. Thankfully everyone else seemed to be too focused on Eliza and Maria to properly tease them, though Peggy managed to waggle their eyebrows at them as they made their early exit. John flipped them off playfully and then they were out the door.

 

***

 

John woke up the following morning with a fuzzy head. His nose was smushed into Alexander’s bare shoulder. He blinked his eyes open to find Alexander sprawled between himself and Lafayette, snoring softly. John remembered getting home last night and collapsing on the bed together in an exhausted heap. They’d tried to exchange a few lazy kisses before they gave in and fell asleep.

Lafayette shifted on the other side of Alex, propping himself up on one arm to look at John. He hadn’t properly wiped away all of his makeup from the night before but it only made him look more beautiful. The honey colored gleam in his eyes was highlighted by the charcoal smudges around them.

“Happy new year, Laf,” John said, his voice rough around the edges. He smiled sleepily at him.

“Bonne année, mon cher,” Lafayette replied, his gaze trailing appraisingly over John’s form. John flushed when he realized he was naked under the thick sheets. “It is so nice to wake up to a new year with you.”

John reached over Alex to trace his fingertips along Lafayette’s thickly stubbled jaw. He pressed them into the pout of his lower lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to kiss you _properly_ last night,” he told him with a smirk.

“This can be fixed,” Lafayette replied. He leaned over Alex and guided John forward with his fingers braced under his chin, licking into his mouth with abandon.

He tasted a bit like stale alcohol but John didn’t care at all. He bit at Lafayette’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth until Lafayette whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed. John pressed his leg between Alexander’s thighs to get closer and realized he was naked as well. The feel of Alex’s soft skin pressed against his own made John moan loudly into Lafayette’s mouth.

They jostled Alexander. He let out a loud snore in protest. They both pulled away in shock and stared at him before collapsing into giggles.

“Perhaps we should wake our Alexander up, hm?” Lafayette suggested, petting Alex’s belly.

Alexander made a soft, happy sound but his body remained relaxed, eyes closed. John pinched his ass playfully. Their boyfriend huffed and wriggled between them, causing his cock to drag over John’s. The sensation knocked the air out of him. He moaned between gritted teeth.

They began to kiss Alexander wherever they could reach. Alex continued to wriggle happily between them, letting out soft sounds of pleasure. Heat pooled in John’s belly. He felt his cock fill out alongside Alexander’s and groaned, revelling in the sweet torture

“Alexander…” Lafayette murmured into his ear. “Mon petit…” He nipped at the shell of his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth.

Alex stirred at the sensation but didn’t wake. John sighed and smacked him firmly on the ass. He heard Alex grunt and felt him dig his fingernails into John’s side. He smirked triumphantly.

For a moment Alex didn’t say anything. Then he shifted his hips forward, felt John’s hard cock press against his own. “Well… _good morning_ ,” he mumbled, amusement coming through even with his sleepy tone. Then he shifted his hips back and found Lafayette behind him. “ _Bonjour_.”

“Bonne année, Alexander,” Lafayette replied. He slid his hand lower on Alex’s belly, resting it below his navel. “I was thinking… John and I might share you this morning. If you would enjoy that, mon petit.”

Lafayette curled his large hand around both of their cocks. He held them loosely in his grip and stroked in long, purposeful movements. Alexander gasped, his eyes opening wide. He looked at John with his pupils blown black as his cock filled out under Lafayette’s touch. John hissed at the dry pressure on his cock and bucked into the sensation.

“What is your answer?” Lafayette asked. He nipped at Alex’s shoulder.

Alex trembled, overwhelmed with going from half asleep to hard and leaking in Lafayette’s hand so quickly. “Yes,” he gasped. “Yes, please, Laf.”

“Bien.” Lafayette removed his hand and sat up on the edge of the bed. “Alexander, I will need you on your hands and knees. John, up on your knees, s’il vous plait. You may brace yourself against the bed frame if you would like. 

They awkwardly untangled. John hurried into position. Alexander was a little shakier, took longer getting onto his hands and knees. When he was finished he was facing John with his ass to Lafayette. John stroked a finger along Alex’s cheek.

“You always look beautiful like this, baby girl.”

Lafayette reached into the bedside table for their lube. “Oui. Beautiful,” he agreed once he’d turned back to face them.

He landed a smack against the meat of Alexander’s ass. Alex rocked with the motion, his arms quivering beneath him as he moaned. Lafayette parted his cheeks and ran one lubed finger between them. Alex tried to push into the touch with a desperate whine. He was rewarded with a slap to his other cheek. Alex moaned again, wantonly, his face red.

“Alexander, I would like you to suck John off,” Lafayette said simply. He pressed his finger inside him casually, ignoring Alex’s pleased groan. “John, you are not to touch him until I say. Hands behind your back, please.”

John sucked in a breath and clasped his hands behind his back. He watched Alexander take another of Lafayette’s fingers with a pleased sigh, head bowed prettily.

“Fuck, Laf, just get inside me already,” he snapped impatiently.

Lafayette landed a smack on his ass hard enough that it echoed in the room. Alexander cried out and rocked forward. His eyes were watery when he looked up at John.

“Color?” Lafayette prompted.

“Green,” Alexander croaked. John echoed him, his cock throbbing where it curled up against his stomach.

Lafayette nodded. “Mouth on John’s cock. Now,” Lafayette commanded, “or I will stop and you will get nothing, Alexander.”

Alex trembled as he inched forward to press his mouth to the shaft of John’s cock. His trailed kisses all the way up to the head, which he suckled on hungrily. John whimpered. Then Alex sank his mouth down around his cock with ease and John moaned as he was surrounded by firm, wet heat. Alex hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. John’s hips quivered under the amount of control it took not to thrust wantonly into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_. You feel amazing, Alex.”

Lafayette sunk a third finger into him. Alex moaned around John’s cock. Lafayette thrust them inside a few times before pulling them out and lining up his cock. Alex whined petulantly around his mouthful, eyes watering with need. The sounds vibrated along John’s dick. He whimpered, eyes fluttering closed.

Then Lafayette thrust up inside of him, burying himself to the hilt in one quick stroke. Alexander choked slightly when the force pushed him forward, causing John’s cock to hit the back of his throat. Then his throat relaxed and Alex swallowed him down. John’s eyes rolled back in his head. He dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from gripping Alex’s hair.

“Baby-- Baby girl-- _fuck_ \--” He licked his chapped lips. “Your mouth--”

Lafayette began pounding into him at a relentless pace. John opened his eyes to watch him move, muscles flexing under smooth, sweat-slicked skin. He tossed his head back, curls swaying freely around his head, and he gripped Alexander’s hips hard enough to leave marks on his soft skin.

John had to close his eyes again to keep himself from coming hard down Alex’s throat.

“Can John fuck your mouth, Alexander?”

Alex hummed his three note yes and swallowed encouragingly. John whimpered.

“John, you may touch him,” Lafayette told him, his voice cracking. John heard his thrusts pick up speed. “But you must open your eyes; look at me.”

John had to force his eyes open. His hands tangled in Alexander’s soft hair. Lafayette’s heated gaze met his and his breath caught in his chest. He tightened his grip and began to roll his hips forward carefully into Alex’s mouth.

Alexander moaned between them, his throat flexing around John’s cock as it thrust inside his mouth.

“God-- _fuck--_ Alexander--” John gasped, eyes watering with the effort it took to keep them open and fixated on Lafayette. Alex pressed the flat of his tongue against his dick and John saw stars. “Oh-- _fuck_ \-- gonna-- Alex, I’m gonna come--”

Alex hummed happily around him and John came down his throat with a wordless cry. He tugged at Alex’s hair as he rode out the waves, his vision going white. Alex swallowed every drop of his come and lapped at his softening cock until John pulled him away. He collapsed back against the headboard and watched Lafayette coming undone in a haze.

Lafayette lost his rhythm, pounded desperately into Alexander’s ass until his was coming hard inside of him. He slumped against Alex’s back until his arms began to tremble threateningly beneath him. Only then did Lafayette move to the side to collapse onto the mattress.

Alexander dutifully remained on his hands and knees, his cock dripping pitifully onto the sheets beneath him. Lafayette took a few seconds to catch his breath before standing.

“You can move, mon petit, but please do not get yourself off.” He looked pointedly at John. “You have done far too much work this morning to have to do that.”

Lafayette made his way to the bathroom. John watched Alex hesitate, not sure what to do, and took pity on him.

“Come here, baby girl,” he said softly and patted his lap. “Let me take care of you.”

Alexander hurried eagerly over to straddle his lap. John pulled him into a kiss, wet and sloppy with need. He wrapped a hand around Alex’s throbbing cock and stroked him with a tight grip. It wasn’t long before Alex was sobbing into his mouth and coming over his hand. He held him close, ran his hand along his back until Lafayette returned with a warm, damp cloth to clean them both off.

They dozed together on the bed, lazy and spent. It was many hours before they moved again.

 

***

 

John sighed and slumped back against Lafayette’s chest. He kept his phone pressed to his ear so he could hear what Martha was saying on the other end. Lafayette ran a broad hand soothingly over his stomach while he waited for her to finish.

“Look, sis, I know you mean well but honestly I’d rather he not come if he doesn’t want to be there. You know how he gets when he feels cornered and uncomfortable,” John replied patiently. “You should bring Jemmy with you, though, if Dad’ll let you. I think he’d like exploring DC.”

Martha huffed. He could hear kitchen appliances clanking in the background; she’d always turned to baking when she was frustrated. “You know he wants to be there, Jack, he’s just too proud to admit it. He’s always loved watching you excel but he always feels out of his depth if it’s at something he’s never been passionate about himself.”

“You really don’t need to make excuses for him,” he told her, not unkindly.

Lafayette switched from petting his stomach to running his fingers through John’s curls, blunt nails scratching pleasantly at his scalp. John was so glad he was here; Alexander was too hot headed whenever his father was involved but Lafayette had proven to be a very quiet, grounding presence.

“I’m not makin’ excuses for him--”

John rolled his eyes. “You forget I used to do it _all_ the time. I was the master of making excuses for Dad. Even when he wouldn’t speak to me for _three months_ after I came out to him,” he countered. “You always want to see the best in people, especially in him, and I admire that. Hell, I’m grateful for it; it’s the only reason you’ve managed to put up with me for so many years.”

Lafayette chuckled in disbelief. He pressed an adoring kiss to John’s shoulder. John gave him a small smile.

“He loves you, John, he really does--”

“I know he loves me.” John sighed again. “But if all he’s goin’ to do is skulk around the gallery, try to pick fights with me, and ultimately make my friends uncomfortable then I’d rather he stay home. I’m not… I’m not askin’ you to stop him from coming. Just…” He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Just don’t feel the need to try and talk him into it, I guess. I’ll be so happy having you there. Honestly. And Jemmy, if Dad’ll let us subject him to my _lifestyle_.”

Martha groaned. “John…”

John shook his head. “Can you just ask Dad? Please?”

It was Martha’s turn to sigh. “I’ll ask him.”

“Thanks, sis. You’re an angel among women. What’re you baking?”

“Oh, just some apple muffins. Nothin’ special. I’ve got book club tonight so I thought I’d bring somethin’ along for the girls to snack on.”

John could practically taste those muffins on his tongue. “Y’know, you really need to share some of these recipes with Laf,” he told her with a grin, feeling Lafayette perk up behind him. “That way he can make them for me whenever I want.”

Lafayette leaned over his shoulder to get close to the phone. “Oui. Please do! I did treat John to some of your holiday treats for Christmas but I need more to keep him happy.”

Martha gasped. “Has he been listenin’ in this whole time?”

John laughed. “No, no, he’s just with me on the couch and overheard me droolin’ over those muffins,” he explained between giggle bouts.

“Oh! Well, in that case, please give him my email and I’d be happy to shoot some over,” she replied happily. “Now, I need to go finish this book before our meetin’ and get ready to head over to Abigail’s.”

John smiled. “Alright, sis. Tell Abby I said hello.”

“Will do. Be good, Jacky, I’ll talk to ya’ later.”

“Yeah. Love you,” he replied and hung up the phone. He tossed it aside to properly curl up in Lafayette’s lap with his head on his chest. Lafayette wrapped an arm firmly around his waist.

“Henry is not coming around to the gallery idea?” he asked softly and pressed a kiss to John’s hair. John shook his head. “I see. I am sorry, mon chou.”

John shrugged and traced patterns into Lafayette’s soft shirt. “It’s okay. You’ll be there-- and Alex, obviously. And Herc, and Peggy, and, well… everyone. Martha is comin’ and she’s gonna try and convince my father to let her bring Jemmy too.” He smiled up at Lafayette. “That’s all the love and support I need.”

Lafayette studied him with a frown. He traced his fingertips along John’s cheek. “I think that is not quite true, but I am glad we can help.”

Lafayette was kissing John firmly before he could come up with a retort. John allowed himself to focus on the comforting feel of his mouth on his, tried to lose himself in the familiar taste of him so he didn’t have to think about how Lafayette was probably right.

 

***

 

Alexander nestled closer to John on the couch. John wrapped an arm around his middle and revelled in the warmth of him. They had some sitcom they’d found on Netflix playing on the TV but, aside from random snide commentary from them both, John hadn’t been focusing on it. Instead, he focused on how wonderful it felt to spend time alone with Alex. Lafayette had some catering event that evening and wouldn’t be home until late, which gave them alone time they hadn’t had in ages.

“This is nice,” Alexander said softly against his neck, speaking his thoughts out loud. His nose pressed against John’s skin as he curled in closer. “I’ve missed you.”

John felt a pang of guilt in his belly. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s soft, sweet smelling hair. “Oh, baby girl, come here,” he murmured, tugging on Alexander until he had him settled in his lap. He looked up at him, eyes soft. “I’ve missed you too.”

Alex bit his lip. “I love Lafayette too but sometimes… I want you to myself,” he admitted, smoothing his hands down John’s chest. “Is that wrong? It’s just… after Thanksgiving. And--”

“You know I love you as much as I love him, right?” John asked cautiously, reached out to brush silky strands behind Alexander’s ear.

Alex nodded but his eyes were still wide, vulnerable. They made something inside John ache.

“Alexander,” he sighed, cupping his cheek. “Remember when I told you you were everything?” Alex nodded again, his eyes looking wet in the flickering light of the television. “I meant it; I still do.”

Alex bent down and pressed their mouths together in a firm, chaste kiss. John wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, let him tuck his head into the curve of John’s neck. He felt his shoulders shaking under his hands and tightened his hold on him.

“I’m sorry if I made you doubt it, baby girl, I’m so sorry,” John soothed, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair. He rubbed his back with his other hand. “I love you so much.”

Slowly Alexander stilled, loosening his vice-like grip around John’s neck. “I know. I’m sorry for being stupid,” he replied softly. He sniffed.

John shook his head. “Not stupid at all,” he told him firmly. “Please don’t feel like you can’t tell us what you need, okay? If it’s time with just me or just Laf… nothin’ is wrong, baby, I promise. I gotta take care of you too, okay?”

Alex nodded and sniffed again. “‘Kay.”

John ran his hand down his spine, settled it at the small of his back. “Good. What do you need right now?”

“More of this?” Alex asked, his body relaxing against John’s. “It feels nice.”

John smiled and kissed the side of his head. “Yeah, it does. We can definitely do that,” he replied softly.

They stayed like that with the sounds of the sitcom surrounding them until they eventually dozed off. When Lafayette came home he found them both asleep on the couch. With a small smile he turned off the television and went to get ready for bed, not wanting to disturb them.

 

***

 

John gripped the weight bar and breathed out as he pushed it away from his chest. His muscles hummed pleasantly under the weight. He concentrated on the feel of them shifting and tensing to accommodate his practiced movements. He loved the sheen of sweat on his freckled skin that made his tank top bunch and cling. Exercise was a comfort, a way for him to let his thoughts fuzz out into nothingness; he was just his body.

Then Hercules leaned over from where he was spotting him, efficiently interrupting his non-thoughts. “Okay, man, sorry but I’ve got a question-- what does a trio do for Valentine’s Day?” he asked over the loud music pounding through the speakers. “I mean, it’s intimidating enough when you’re planning something for just one other person.”

John completed his set before answering him.

“It’s complicated,” he replied, carefully dropping the bar and sitting up to have a drink from his water bottle. “Alex hasn’t budged on his ‘frivolous spending’ stance and Lafayette is anxiously trying to figure out how to respect that _and_ lavish us both romantically.”

Hercules chuckled. John laid back down for another set. “Alex doesn’t budge on _anything_ , brother. And what about you? What do you want?”

“I just want both of my boyfriends to be happy,” John told him through gritted teeth as he forced himself through to the end of the second set. His muscles were on fire when he dropped the bar. “And some good sex, I suppose.”

Hercules smirked. “Can’t judge ya for that. Maybe y’all need to compromise on this one. Do something lowkey. No five-star restaurants or three-piece suits,” he suggested.

“That’s what I’ve been telling Laf whenever he comes to me all wide-eyed and worried about gettin’ this right,” John replied, stretching his sore muscles with a soft groan. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

John took a long swig from his water bottle and tapped the bench twice for them to switch. Hercules shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nuh uh. We said three sets each. Get back down there,” he scolded, looking every bit like an intimidating coach.

John rolled his eyes and stretched back out on the bench. “Fine,” he huffed, taking the weight bar in his hands again. “What about you, Herc? Any grand Valentine’s Day plans?”

“Don’t start,” Hercules retorted. “My date is going to be Netflix and a big heart-shaped box of chocolates. Such is the fate of a single man.”

“Peggy gonna be there?” John asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Hercules grabbed hold of the bar when John had it pushed all the way up and held it there until John’s arms started to tremble. He glowered at him. “Man, _no_ . I’ll be in my room for proper effect. And stop that; the only reason anyone thinks anything is going on between us is you. Two friends can live together with no romance or sex happening, _as you know_.”

John took the weight back with a frustrated huff, his arm muscles screaming at him as he finished out the set. When he was finished he sat up and rubbed his arms with a grimace. “I’m a gay man, Herc, nothin’ was likely to happen with Pegs because they’re not a man. Besides, everyone thinks it because you’ve been mooning over them forever.”

Hercules sighed. “I have not. Not everything has to be a rom com.”

“You should ask them out.”

Hercules ignored him in favor of adding more weight onto the bar. “Get off the bench, weight hog,” he told him gruffly.

John smirked but got off the bench so they could switch positions. “Okay, okay. Show me what you got, Herc,” he replied encouragingly and watched as his friend got to work.

 

***

 

In the end it was decided that Lafayette would cook an elaborate meal for them at home. John and Alexander walked into a dimly lit apartment after work. Light instrumental music playing softly and the smell of something wonderful cooking wafted over and around them. Flickering candles lit their way from the living room to the kitchen.

Lafayette was finishing pulling things out of the oven. His hair was pulled back into a poof and he had an apron on over the nicely tailored suit he was wearing. John’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Even Alexander was looking at him with soft adoration when John glanced over at him.

“Ah, you are here! Sorry, I am running a little behind,” Lafayette exclaimed, his smile blinding even in the low light. “Please have a seat at the table. The food will be ready in a moment.”

John turned and saw their rickety kitchen table had been dressed with a beautiful table cloth and elegantly set. Yet more candles highlighted the expensive china that had to have been from Lafayette’s collection. A bottle of wine sat aerating on the table. John took it upon himself to pour a glass for each of them while Lafayette continued to move around in the small kitchen.

Once they had sat down at opposite ends of the table, Lafayette hurried over to kiss them both on the mouth and serve a small salad on each of their plates. Then he brought over several hot plates and meticulously placed them around the table. He removed his apron with a flourish and smoothed down his suit before sitting down happily in the chair between them.

“Hello, how were your days, mes amours?” Lafayette asked once he was settled.

Alex grinned and looked around at all the food. The salad was a mix of greens topped with nuts, bleu cheese, and a light vinaigrette. The other dishes held thickly cut slices of tenderloin and garlic roasted potatoes.

“Better now,” he replied honestly. “This looks incredible, Laf. You outdid yourself.”

“Oh, it is nothing. I wanted to come up with something nice for us.”

John smiled and lifted his glass of wine. “To us, then,” he said, looking at both of his boyfriends with his heart full. They clinked glasses and took a sip of the no doubt expensive bottle of wine.

John took Lafayette’s hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. Alexander tucked into the salad with gusto, letting out little sounds of happiness with each bite. “Mmm, it tastes even better!” he exclaimed and began serving himself the meat and potatoes.

Lafayette smiled adoringly at him and lifted their joined hands to kiss John’s knuckles. “I am glad to have pleased you both. You _must_ save room for dessert.”

John’s tastebuds rode on a wave of pleasure with each bite he took. They spoke of normal things -- work, their friends, John’s work for the upcoming show -- as they worked their way through the expertly cooked tenderloin and most of the bottle of rich wine. By the end of the meal they were all full enough that they joked about needing to unbutton their trousers.

“You both should go get comfortable in the living room while I complete our dessert,” Lafayette suggested and rose from his seat to start clearing plates.

“Oh, Laf, let us clean up at least,” John protested with wide eyes and stood as well.

Lafayette waved his hand. “Non, John. It is my desire to pamper you both tonight. Allow me this, please,” he replied so sweetly that John felt the fight leave him in an instant.

He and Alexander went to the living room with another glass of wine each. They removed their jackets and ties, unbuttoned the top few buttons on their shirts, and comfortably slouched on the couch. Alex leaned into John, his posture warm and easy from the good food and wine. He let his cheek rest on John’s shoulder. John ran his fingers through his hair and, despite his best efforts, gave into the ambiance of the apartment and dosed while they waited.

Lafayette woke them both with a kiss to the cheek and revealed a single, perfectly baked chocolate lava cake topped with cream and fresh berries.

“As sweet a picture as you both make, may I sit between you?” he asked softly.

Alex nodded sleepily and shuffled over to make room. Lafayette sat down between them, careful to keep the plate balanced.

“Oh, Laf…” Alexander groaned happily when he saw the decadent treat. “Look at that.”

John tried a few bites. He enjoyed the way the molten chocolate and sweet berries melted on his tongue, but he was mostly content to watch Lafayette feed Alexander spoonfuls of it. Alex wriggled happily with each sweet bite and was content to let Lafayette clean up the stray drops of chocolate and cream with his mouth.

Soon enough the empty plate was forgotten on the coffee table and Alexander was straddling Lafayette’s lap, letting him lick into his mouth and press a broad hand to the small of his back to keep their hips close. Alex pulled away to tug John in for a kiss. John chased the pliant sweetness of his mouth with his teeth and tongue until Alex was moaning happily against him.

“Mes amours, I think we should take this to bedroom,” Lafayette said, his voice thick from the wine and from kissing Alexander.

It took them longer than usual to make their way to the bedroom; having to pause to kiss and touch each other every couple of steps. More candles greeted them as well as a trail of rose petals from the door to the bed. They were scattered over the duvet as well.

Alexander pulled Lafayette into a deep kiss and made quick work of his jacket and tie. He hurried to unfasten his collar and the top three buttons so he could get at his neck. John walked up behind Lafayette while Alex was biting and kissing at his skin and ran his hands lightly down his sides. He began to unbutton what Alex had neglected and trailed his fingertips over smooth, dark skin.

Lafayette shivered between them. He reached back to grip John’s ass and pressed back against him. Alexander continued to kiss down Lafayette’s chest as it was revealed. He dropped gracefully to his knees to nip and kiss at his navel.

“Oh, mon cher, you are lovely,” Lafayette cooed and trailed a finger down Alexander’s cheek. John pulled his shirt off him. “But--”

John clucked his tongue. “You spent all evening pamperin' us, let us pleasure you now,” he murmured against his skin and bit at his shoulder hungrily. He gripped Lafayette’s narrow hips.

Lafayette shivered when Alexander began mouthing at his cock where it was beginning to tent his trousers. His head tilted back in acquiescence. John smirked. He heard Alex undo his belt; heard the soft, breathy sounds Lafayette was making as he shoved the trousers to the floor and took him in his mouth.

John felt Lafayette’s knees begin to buckle and held him up. He pressed his own stiffening cock against his ass and felt him tremble against him.

“Alex, I think Laf needs to hold onto something,” he told him smugly.

“Oui, mes beaux garcons,” Lafayette panted, English temporarily forgotten. He ran his fingers through Alex’s hair. “Bed, I think.”

Alexander stood to help Lafayette step out of his trousers. John smirked at him as they guided him over to the petal covered mattress. He shoved Lafayette gently down onto the bed and motioned for Alex to hand him one of their plush pillows.

Lafayette watched their movements with lust hazed eyes.

John pressed an adoring kiss to his knee and tucked the pillow beneath his hips. “How’re we doin’, babe?”

He watched Lafayette swallow long and deep, his adams apple bobbing. “Green, very green,” he finally responded, his voice rough.

Alex grinned and latched his mouth onto one of Lafayette’s nipples. Lafayette keened, gripping the sheets tight. John kissed his other knee. He began trailing kisses and gentle bites along the  soft skin of his inner thigh. He could smell the thick, masculine scent of him tinged with sex. His cock hardened in his trousers, his mouth watering.

Lafayette’s breath hitched. John lifted his head to watch Alexander sink his mouth down expertly around his thick cock. Lafayette tugged at his hair hard with one hand, the other still tangled in the duvet. John whimpered when he saw Alex’s cheeks hollow around him, sucking him in until he hit the back of his throat.

He had to make himself focus on the task at hand. John ducked his head back down and licked a stripe down his perineum with the tip of his tongue. Lafayette cried out and bucked his hips. Alex made a soft choking noise, moaned into it encouragingly.

John gripped Lafayette’s hips to hold them in place before going back in for another taste. He played with his balls before licking back down to his entrance. John’s mouth watered at the saltiness on his tongue. He felt Lafayette’s legs quivering around him. He gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to press the tip of his tongue inside his hole.

Lafayette cried out again. John heard the thump from him gripping the headboard desperately.

“Mon dieu--”

John used his thumbs to spread him open and licked in deeper, felt his muscles flex and then relax around his tongue. He thrust inside of him with long, slow licks until he heard Lafayette sobbing above him. He pulled out and rested his forehead against his thigh.

“Laf? Babe?” he asked and heard Alex remove his mouth with an obscene pop.

They both looked up at Lafayette, who had his eyes covered by his arm and tears trailing silently down his cheeks. His entire body was quivering with each harsh breath he took.

“We need a color, Laf…” John murmured, stroking his thigh soothingly.

Lafayette took a deep, shaky breath and licked his lips. “Green,” he gasped, his voice thick with tears. “I am okay. I am-- I am close-- I--”

Alexander and John shared a nod. Alex returned to lapping hungrily at his cock. John returned his focus to licking Lafayette out. Lafayette shook beneath them, wordless cries coming with every shaky breath he took. It wasn’t long before his hips stuttered and he came with a sob down Alexander’s throat.

John lapped up what little escaped Alex’s mouth with a happy moan. He carefully lowered Lafayette’s hips back down onto the pillow. Lafayette whimpered, oversensitive, and both Alex and John pulled away quickly. He looked down at the limp form of his boyfriend, tears still streaming down his cheeks, and frowned.

“Laf?” he whispered. Alexander hurried off the bed to find something to clean him up with.

Lafayette’s eyes fluttered open. They were hazy until he focused on John and gave him a lazy smile. “I am okay, mon chou,” he told him and pulled him in for a close mouthed kiss.

John smiled back at him and held him close, peppering his face with soft kisses until Alexander arrived with a warm wash cloth. By the time they were done wiping him clean Lafayette’s gaze was sharper, more present. He sat up against the headboard and looked at them.

“I believe you both are wearing too much clothing,” Lafayette told them.

John got to his feet and focused on removing his now thoroughly disheveled suit. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn’t pay any attention to Alexander stripping down as well until Lafayette gasped.

“Oh, mon petit, you should keep those on,” Lafayette said in a tone that made John freeze and look over. His breath caught in his throat.

Alexander was wearing the prettiest pair of red, lacy panties. They hugged the curve of his hips perfectly. Alex’s eyes were downcast, the blush blooming from his face to his chest matched the color of the lacy fabric.

“Were you,” John had to pause to clear his throat, “Were you wearin' those all day? In the office?”

Alex nodded. His hands moved to cover himself before he pulled them back, left them hanging at his sides. “Yes.”

John’s waning erection stirred with renewed interest. He sucked in a breath, arousal hitting him like a punch to his gut.

“Isn’t our Alexander beautiful, John?”

John’s legs moved of their own accord. He walked around to the other side of the bed so he could reach out and press his palm to Alex’s hip. He felt the contrast of lace and soft skin. He let out a shaky breath. “So beautiful…”

Alexander looked up at John through his lashes.

“I think you should show him how beautiful he is.”

John nodded and tipped Alexander’s face up for a kiss. He ran his hands back down Alexander’s sides and then around to grip the generous swell of his ass. Alex whimpered into the kiss and wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders, pressed his warm, soft body against him. John pulled back and brushed his hair away to kiss his neck.

“You should get on the bed for me, baby girl,” he murmured against his skin.

Alex sat on the edge of the mattress and rested back on his hands, his legs spread invitingly. John could see his cock chubbing up inside the tiny panties and his own throbbed at the sight.

“Fuck,” John groaned and spread Alex’s legs further so he could stand between them. He bent down to kiss him thoroughly, licked behind his teeth. “The things you’re doin’ to me like this..”

Alexander smirked and looked up at him, his eyes fiery. “You wanna fuck me in these panties, John?” he asked and pressed one of John’s hands to his cock with a soft gasp. John nodded dumbly as Alexander laid back against the mattress, taking John with him. “Good. Because I want you to.”

John maneuvered them further up the bed and gripped the supple flesh of Alexander’s hips. He kissed him possessively until Alex was whimpering into his mouth. Alexander gasped when he rolled their hips together. His cock dragged along the damp lace pulled taught around Alex’s dick and he gasped at the sensation.

“You feel amazing, baby girl,” John purred into his mouth. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

Alex pulled away with a huff and tilted his head back, making his neck long and inviting for John’s mouth. “So get on with it,” he taunted, his expression a challenge.

Lafayette pressed the lube into John’s hand and settled back against the headboard to continue watching them. John gripped Alex’s cock and tugged at it through the material. Alex cried out as the fabric rubbed oversensitive skin.

John licked and bit along the curve of his neck as he lubed up one finger. He moved the panties to one side and circled his entrance teasingly before pressing it inside. Alex whimpered and rolled his hips into it. John thrust it inside of him a few times before adding a second slick finger. Alex took them both with a pleased hum. He wrapped his legs around John’s waist to pull him in closer, rubbed their cocks together with another roll of his hips.

John bit down hard at the friction and sucked a mark lown on Alex’s throat. He scissored his fingers inside of him once, twice, before curling them deep. Alex cried out.

“ _Now_ , now, John, please--” Alex gasped. “Need your cock inside me-- John, _please_ \--”

John shushed him and pressed a kiss to the newly bruised skin. He thrust his fingers a few more times before pulling them out to slick up his own cock. He kept the panties pulled to the side as he thrust his cock inside of Alexander in one smooth, steady motion.

Alexander grunted, squeezed his thighs around him. John began to move, keeping his thrusts slow and deep inside of him. He held himself up with one hand and gripped Alex’s upper thigh with the other, felt the lace cut into both of their flesh as they moved together.

“C’mon, don’t have all night,” Alex taunted through gritted teeth. “You can fuck me better than this, Laurens, c’mon.”

“Patience, Alexander,” he scolded, his voice light and teasing.

Alex growled. “Fuck patience.”

Alex clenched his muscles around John’s cock. John gave in, kissing him fiercely. His hips slapped harshly against Alexander’s as he pounded into him. His thrusts were quick, pressing deep inside him to hit his prostate over and over again. Alex scrambled to grip at John’s broad shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin.

“Fuck-- yeah, John-- like that--” Alex cried, his eyes rolling back. “Your cock-- so amazing--”

John angled his hips, his grip on Alex’s thigh tight enough to bruise. “Can you come like this, baby girl? Just on my cock?”

Alexander nodded. “Yeah-- as long as you keep-- _fuck_ , I’m so close-- feel so good-- fuck--”

John kept up his relentless pace, his hips losing their rhythm as he felt his own pleasure coiling low and hot in his belly. He tried to breathe through it, tried to stop it, but Alex was so tight and perfect around him that he was coming deep inside him a few thrusts later with a wordless cry. Alex followed shortly after, his nails breaking skin with the force of his orgasm.

When the haze cleared John carefully pulled out of Alex and flopped down on the mattress beside him. Lafayette rubbed them both down with a fresh washcloth while they attempted to catch their breaths. He kissed their foreheads softly.

“It is time to get ready for bed, non?” he said, his voice gentle.

John nodded and sat up with an exhausted groan. His body was pleasantly sore. His muscles hummed as they went through the minimum of their bedtime routines. They collapsed in a sated heap together, limbs heavy, and drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

The gallery opening was a little over a week away. John needed to bring the work he wanted shown in by the weekend to get everything placed. This meant he’d spent the past few evenings after work at Hercules and Peggy’s place to put the finishing touches on his final piece.

Ever since Peggy had moved in and taken over the second bedroom, the studio had moved out to the cubby sized “dining room” and spilled over into the living room in a chaotic blast of color. John was parked in the middle of it staring at his canvas. Hockey was blasting on the television -- Peggy’s substitute for baseball -- and the entire apartment smelled like pot and cheap takeout.

Eliza had joined them for the festivities. She was draped over the couch elegantly, watching John work. Peggy was on the other side of her popping Chinese donuts into their mouth.

“Your father really isn’t coming then, Laurens?” they asked out of nowhere once the game had switched over to commercials.

John sighed and dabbed a bit of blue carefully onto the canvas. “He hasn’t changed his mind,” he replied, tired of this conversation. “He won’t let Jemmy come either, which sucks. He’s afraid my _lifestyle_ might corrupt my kid brother.”

Eliza sat up slightly. “He didn’t actually say that, did he?” she asked, disgust leaking into every word.

“Not in as many words,” he replied with a shrug, “but I know how to read between his lines by now. As if I’d be fucking Alexander and Lafayette in the living room the entire time my brother was there. He’s ridiculous.”

Peggy rolled their eyes. “Your dad is so backwards it’s pathetic. It’s a wonder you and your siblings turned out like _normal_ and compassionate human beings. Martha’s gonna be there, right?”

John smiled proudly. “Yeah. She wouldn’t miss it. _And_ she’s financially independent so my father can’t stop her.”

“Awesome! I’ve missed your sister, man,” Peggy replied with a cheeky grin.

John groaned. “Please don’t hit on my sister. _Again_. It makes me feel all weird and she’s not interested anyway.”

Peggy smirked but said nothing. They turned their attention back to the game.

Eliza stretched her petite body out longer, her fingers wriggling and waving in a pattern known only to herself. She kept her eyes on their movements. “I’m glad Martha is coming. And it’s still a week away; maybe your dad will change his mind,” she said kindly, her voice taking on the dreamlike quality it usually did when she was high. “Surely stranger things have happened.”

“Ya wanna know somethin’? I’m not really sad he’s not comin’. Honestly, I’m almost… relieved.” John sighed and stared at his canvas, the colors bleeding together. “And _that_ makes me sad.”

“Awe… Johnny, c’mere,” Eliza cooed and waved her hands enthusiastically. “Don’t be sad. Come smoke some more with us.”

Hercules came in from the kitchen with a bud in one hand and a glass of wheatgrass in the other. He raised his eyebrows at Eliza. “I don’t think you _need_ anymore,” he teased. She gave him her cutest pout, eyes widening pathetically. He sighed. “Fine, fine.”

He sat down between the two siblings and began packing a bowl. Peggy looked over at John. “You comin’, Laurens? Or are you gonna leave us to smoke this all by ourselves?”

John finished a few more strokes and stood back to study the canvas. When he determined he was done until the paint dried he took a step back and turned to the couch.

“Why not,” he proclaimed solemnly. Peggy cheered and Eliza gave him a bright smile. He walked over and plopped himself on Hercules’s lap. Hercules only grunted once or twice before giving in and letting John slouch against him.

They passed the bowl around in silence for a few minutes, watching a fight break out on the ice with mild interest. Then John turned to look over at his canvas thoughtfully.

“D’you think they’ll like it?” he asked softly, worry clenching in his chest.

Eliza rested her head on his shoulder. “I think even Alexander will be too overwhelmed by it to make any inappropriate comments,” she told him sleepily, her eyes drifting closed.

Hercules snorted. “She’s right; they’ll love it. It’s a great piece, John.”

John bit his lip and sank back further into Hercules’s comforting bulk. His friend wrapped a large arm around his waist to steady him. “I hope so…”

“Well we know so, Laurens, so stop it with the sudden out-of-character self doubt over there,” Peggy chided and nudged him playfully. “We’re about to go to a shoot-out and the Caps need my full attention. They don’t need you takin’ half of it up over something not worth worrying about. Jeez.”

John stuck his tongue out at them. “Thanks, Pegs.”

They shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

 

***

 

The night of the gallery opening arrived. John, Alexander, and Lafayette were waiting for the Lyft Lafayette had insisted on paying for to arrive. John couldn’t stop fidgeting with the cuffs of his suit, which felt too stiff and tight. Alexander reached out and took one of his hands, giving him a reassuring smile.

“It’s going to be perfect, baby boy,” Alex murmured in his ear. He squeezed his hand.

John gave him a nervous smile and tried to focus on his two handsome boyfriends. Alexander had paired a well tailored button down with black jeans and put his soft, freshly washed hair back in a slick ponytail. Lafayette was stunning in the silky lavender jumpsuit he’d chosen just for the occasion, paired with a thickly knit cardigan to protect his arms from the February chill. He was wearing kitten heels to keep the delicate fabric from dragging on the ground so he was even taller than he usually was, all long lines that kept John’s eyes looking.

Their Lyft car finally pulled up to the curve. John felt tense, ready to snap. Lafayette pressed a warm hand to the small of his back. “Breathe for us, mon chou.”

John released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little. Lafayette guided him into the backseat of the car so that he was seated safely between him and Alexander.

Halfway through their trip John’s phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message from Martha.

John felt nerves flutter in his stomach at the mention of a surprise. He frowned but replied with a few thumbs up and heart emojis before putting his phone away. The gallery came into view not long after and the nerves that had been fluttering began beating hard against his ribs. He suddenly felt nauseous. He had to close his eyes and breathe through his nose before he could climb out of the car with his boyfriends.

They stood outside of the gallery and looked at it, Lafayette and Alexander each holding one of John’s hands. Lafayette smiled down at him. “Are you ready?”

John shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out,” he replied and led them up the stairs and into the building.

A few of their friends had arrived early. Angelica, Eliza, and Maria greeted them in the lobby. John was grateful to see familiar faces. He felt his shoulders relax as he hurried over to offer them hugs and a bright smile.

“Thanks for coming,” he said warmly. “And so early. I’m sure everyone else will be late.”

Angelica had helped herself to one of the glasses of wine they were giving out for the opening. She swirled the liquid in her glass and gave John an appraising look, even the way her earrings twinkled in the light was intimidating.

“Well, we had to get here first so we could have a look before everyone else,” she told him and took a sip of the wine. “Your work is some of the best here. As always, your expressive use of color is on point. I especially love the new focus piece.”

John felt his face get hot. Angelica was a good and supportive friend but she only gave honest praise when she felt it was deserved.

“Thank you, Angelica,” he stammered. “That means a lot.”

“Focus piece? Is this what you have been hiding from us, mon chou?” Lafayette asked and took a glass of wine as a tray passed by. John nodded. “Tres intrigante. I do not know if I should hurry to see it first or let my anticipation build to the end.”

Maria rested her pretty head on Eliza’s shoulder. “It’ll be worth the wait,” she advised them with a shy smile.

Eliza nodded and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “If Alex can _control_ himself, I suggest saving it until the end. The paintings progress very naturally that way. There are many phases of John Laurens represented here tonight.”

Alex looked over at John with his eyebrows raised. He looked about to say something when Jefferson and Madison strolled into the gallery. John groaned, Alexander glared, and yet they continued to approach their group.

“Jefferson,” Alexander said and looked up at the man with an expression he usually reserved for cockroaches or piles of garbage.

Jefferson lifted his chin to make looking down at Alexander even more dramatic. “Hamilton,” he drawled, sounding bored.

“Thomas,” Angelica snapped. Jefferson’s shoulders immediately slouched, his expression turning sorrowful. “You will behave yourself. Alexander, you too.”

Alexander had the grace to look slightly cowed. He shrugged a shoulder. “Whatever.”

Angelica placed a hand on Jefferson’s bicep. “Come, I want to see some of the other artists’ work,” she announced. Jefferson obediently followed her lead with Madison, as usual, in tow.

Lafayette’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Well _that_ is interesting.”

John frowned, bemused. “What is?”

Lafayette smiled broadly at him. “Nothing, mon chou, nothing. Tonight is your night. Let us see all of your hard work now, oui? I want to see the many phases of John Laurens that Eliza has been telling us about.”

John bit his lip, the nerves returning. “I was trying to wait for Martha to get here.”

“I think we’re going to look at the other parts of the show as well,” Eliza told them. She broke away from Maria to give John another warm hug. “You’ve done such a good job, John. You should be very proud of yourself.”

John returned her hug and gave her another grateful smile. Then they were gone.

He pulled out his phone to check the time and see if there were any new messages from Martha. When there weren’t any he frowned. “I really thought she’d be here by now…”

The door opened and Martha burst through with a wide smile. John’s shoulders loosened a little at the sight of her. Jemmy came through the door behind her and John’s heart leapt with happiness. Then his father came right behind him and John froze, his stomach lurching. He felt Lafayette grow tense beside him. Alexander squared his shoulders and looked like a small terrier preparing for a fight.

“John!” Martha exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug. “We made it!”

John returned her hug stiffly. He stared over her shoulder at his father in his expensive three-piece suit. “Why didn’t you mention dad was coming?” he whispered harshly in her ear.

“He decided to buy a ticket for himself and Jemmy at the last minute,” Martha told him, her smile faltering. “Should I have… warned you? I thought you’d be pleased.”

“Well it’s just… Lafayette and… not prepared,” he mumbled awkwardly in reply.

Martha pulled away from him and turned to greet Lafayette. “Lafayette darlin’! You look ravishing!” she told him brightly and pulled him into a hug as well. Lafayette melted into it, the tension ebbing out of his body all at once.

“Martha! It is wonderful to see you, ma cherie,” he replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for getting Jemmy here. I know it was very important for John.”

John missed Martha’s response because Henry chose that moment to stand in front of him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Jemmy, on the other hand, was buzzing with energy beside him.

“Heya, bro! Surprise!” Jemmy said a little too loudly, drawing the disapproving attention of some of the other patrons. He winced. “Sorry.”

John was too happy to see his little brother to keep the grin off his face. He ruffled his hair. “Hey, inside voice,” he chided playfully before pulling him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you, kid.”

Jemmy hugged him back, let the embrace linger. “You too.”

Henry cleared his throat. Jemmy sprung out of the hug awkwardly, looking embarrassed. The sight made John’s heart ache but he managed to give his father a tight smile and a firm handshake. “Glad you could make it, Father.”

“Yes, well, I thought I should see your hard work,” Henry answered stiffly.

Jemmy rolled his eyes. “I just wouldn’t stop buggin’ him.”

John huffed a laugh. “Well, I was just about to take Lafayette and Alexander on the tour so y’all can come with,” he told them, smiling broadly around the nerves once again fluttering around in his stomach. “Dad, you remember Lafayette… and Alex, of course.”

Henry turned and took in Lafayette with wide eyes. Lafayette straightened his shoulders and offered his hand casually, his eyes daring Henry to say anything that might be offensive. Though his gaze remained firm, he did manage to give one of his charming smiles.

“It is good to see you again, sir. I am glad you could make the trip to DC; John seemed doubtful,” he said formally.

Henry looked at Lafayette’s offered hand for a long, tense moment before finally accepting it. He cleared his throat awkwardly and averted his gaze. The action made him look small and cowardly next to Lafayette. John’s heart swelled with pride.

“Yes, well, you know how life can be at times,” Henry responded gruffly. He pulled his hand back quickly. John watched it twitch but his father somehow managed to stop himself from rubbing it on his trousers before offering it to Alex. “It’s good to see you again, Alexander. John tells me things are going well for you at the firm.”

“Sir,” Alex sneered. He looked at Henry’s outstretched hand but didn’t take it.

It wasn’t until Lafayette clucked his tongue in disapproval that Alex finally, begrudgingly, shook his hand. He did nothing to hide rubbing his own hand against his jeans before shoving both hands in his pockets.

“Let’s go see Jack’s art!” Martha suggested, her tone desperately cheerful to try and cut the obvious tension in the air.

John nodded, relieved at his sister’s suggestion. He took Lafayette’s hand and led them all over to the corner of the space where he’d set up his paintings. They had given him enough space for five of them and he’d decided to keep it simple by placing them in a more-or-less chronological order.

The first one was on a medium sized canvas. John remembered finishing it in one weekend while hyped up on as many uppers as his young, stupid self had managed to score in college. It showed in the agitated lines created by rough, quick brush strokes. He’d painted a rally on the mall in a dark, angry palette of mostly greys, blacks, and reds. He could feel all of the anger he’d had trapped inside of himself leaking off the canvas. Looking at it unsettled him.

Alexander hummed beside him, his brows furrowed. He had met John around this time; when he was full of rage and always looking for a fight, for a way to bleed it out of himself. It was possible he had been there when John painted this but John couldn’t clearly remember.

Lafayette looked pained. “Oh, my John, how unhappy you were when you painted this,” he said, sounding almost tearful. He kissed the back of John’s hand.

John gave him a small smile. “Much happier now,” he replied honestly and looked over at Alexander, who gave him a tight smile in return.

“When did you paint this, Jack?” Jemmy asked, tilting his head to take it all in. “It’s wicked cool.”

John chuckled. “In college. Freshman year. When I still had _time_ to take ‘empty electives’ and chose a painting class,” he told him. He purposefully didn’t look at his father.

“It’s a little unsettling,” Martha said with a concerned frown, “but it’s magnificent.”

John shifted from foot to foot, suddenly feeling open, almost naked, in front of everyone around him. “Right. Well. Onto the next one,” he said with a cough.

The next painting was about the same size as the last. It depicted the brick apartment building he’d shared with Francis at the beginning of law school. John had started painting it before their relationship had aggressively imploded on itself and eventually picked it up after months of therapy as a way to finish working through it all. It made the painting two-toned in a way; one side had the building draped in sunlight and warm, happy tones while the other half looked like it was in shadow with no happiness to be found.

Alexander recognized the building immediately and grabbed John’s other hand in a tight squeeze, careless of his father’s presence. John squeezed back. It had been Alex and Peggy who had pieced John back together the night everything ended and in the rough months to come.

“Is this Francis?” Lafayette asked cautiously, as perceptive as ever.

John nodded.

Henry grunted in understanding. When John had come out to his father and moved in with his boyfriend there had been a screaming match followed by a long period of complete, total silence between them. It wasn’t until John called him from Peggy’s apartment, shaking like a leaf, that they spoke again. Henry had been surprisingly supportive, had helped encourage John to get help, and never brought up John’s sexuality during the whole mess. John glanced over at his father to give him an awkward little smile of gratitude.

Henry nodded stiffly. “Time for the next one, I think,” he said gruffly.

They all happily shifted to the third painting. It depicted an afternoon at Nationals Park, nothing seemingly special about it. It was probably the least interesting painting in the collection but John had painted it when he finally felt well enough to start taking art classes again. He’d been inspired by an afternoon when Peggy had finally convinced him to get out of the apartment. They’d sat in the cheap seats; Peggy had bought him a hot dog and told him there was nothing Take Me Out To The Ball Game couldn’t fix. He smiled at the memory.

“ _Finally_ a happy one,” Martha commented and sighed in relief. “Are these all in chronological order?”

“Yeah.”

Martha turned to grin at him. “So they’re about to get happier then,” she replied and gave him and Lafayette a pointed look. John blushed.

“I wish it wasn’t _February_ so we could catch a game,” Jemmy huffed.

“Maybe you can come visit in the spring. Pegs and I can take you to a game; they’re the real baseball nut around here. I think y’all would have fun,” he suggested with a grin. He ignored the stern look Henry was giving him.

Jemmy vibrated with energy at the idea. “Oh, Dad, can I?!” he asked, his volume increasing with his excitement.

Henry hushed him. “We’ll discuss it later.”

John took in the defeated slouch of Jemmy’s shoulders and clenched his jaw. They all silently moved onto the fourth painting, which was the painting of the Capitol he’d worked on back when his feelings had been so mixed up over Lafayette and Alex. The colors were both warm and cool -- pinks, blues, purples -- making it look like DC at sunset. Everything was soft and hazy, no sharp lines or edges even in the building itself.

Lafayette smiled, his eyes crinkling nicely. “Oh, I like this one very much, John, when did you do this?”

John blushed again. “Um. This past summer.”

Alex leaned in with a smirk. “You never told me you kissed Laf in front of the _Capitol building_ , John,” he snickered. “Nice.”

“How romantic and lovely,” Martha said with a sigh.

They had to turn a corner to get to final piece. John’s stomach was churning violently with nerves as the large wall separator it was hung on came into view. The canvas it was on was larger than the previous four. He had painted Alexander and Lafayette side-by-side. Alex was painted in warm, fiery hues and Lafayette in cool, calm blues and greens but where they touched the colors bled into each other; a flurry of reds and blues and purples. Their poses were soft, their faces smiling as they looked off at some unknown object.

Lafayette’s breath caught. “Oh, John…” he whispered, his voice sounding thick. “There are no words.”

Alex was still beside him, silent. John bit his lip and glanced over at him. The tears in his eyes caught John completely off guard. He leaned away from Lafayette to wrap an arm around Alex’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Baby girl?” he whispered in his ear.

Alexander sniffed and shook his head, blinking the tears away. “Sorry, sorry, I had thought up many things but not… not this,” he replied with an awkward laugh.

“Balance,” Martha read the title aloud, bemused.

John had been planning to use the piece as a gateway into a conversation with his sister about Alexander and Lafayette but with his father present there was no chance of that going well. He grimaced and pressed the quickest kiss possible to Alex’s temple before pulling away from him with a nonchalant grin.

“My boyfriend and my best friend, keeping me balanced,” John explained, his heart sinking into his stomach at the half truth.

Alex shuffled away from him, his expression unreadable. The distance between them made John’s blood run hot with anger. Anger at having to keep parts of himself hidden again. He clenched his jaw, tried to breathe through it.

“What a beautiful sentiment, John,” Martha replied, her eyes surprisingly knowing. “I’d like to see the rest of the show, since we’re here. Y’all wanna join me while John catches up with some of his friends?”

Jemmy was looking blankly at the painting. He shrugged, seemingly relieved at not having to study it anymore. Martha led both him and Henry away to another section of the gallery space.

John turned to Alexander as soon as they were out of earshot. “I’m so sorry, Alex,” he said in a rush, unsure what to do with his hands.

“It’s fine, John,” Alex replied with a weak smile.

“I was going to tell Martha this weekend but… but then she brought _my father_ and I just thought…” John trailed off with a frustrated groan.

Alex shrugged. “I said it’s fine. This is your family; we’ll get there.” He gestured at the painting. “Besides, this tells me all I need to know.”

John took a step towards him, had to stop himself from reaching out to pull him in for a kiss. He frowned. “I really want to be home so I can kiss you both right now,” he admitted, his heart feeling heavy in his chest.

Peggy’s voice carried through the gallery calling John’s name. He winced.

Alexander laughed at him. “No such luck, baby boy, but good things come to those who wait,” he said, his grin practically a leer. He winked at John and then hurried off to find Peggy.

Lafayette kissed John’s temple and looked up at the painting one last time. “The painting is beautiful, John. I cannot wait to hang it in our apartment.”

John blushed, felt his stomach squirm. “I’m glad you both like it.”

“We might even _reward_ you for it,” Lafayette said and slid his hand into John’s back pocket. He squeezed John’s ass before pulling it back out. “Now, another glass of wine, I think.”

John watched him leave. He groaned. It was going to be a long evening.

 

***

 

Before they had parted ways the evening before John has been awkwardly roped into a lunch date with his family for the following day. John couldn’t stomach leaving Alexander to the side again so he’d opted to go on his own instead of bringing Lafayette as a safety net. Now he sat opposite his father in a mostly empty Irish pub in Chinatown wishing he was anywhere else. He pushed his fish and chips idly around his plate while Henry droned on about his future aspirations. Martha held his hand under the table while Jemmy directed his attention to the soccer game playing on the television behind the bar.

“I know all this, Dad,” John said the second Henry paused for breath. He winced under his father’s disapproving glare. “You’ve been telling me all of this since I was a kid. Can we please just enjoy our lunch?”

“John--” Henry started to scold him with a scowl but John turned his attention to his little brother.

“Hey, Jemmy, did you know we’re less than a five minute walk to the Friendship Archway? It’s this big Chinese style arch in the middle of the city. We can walk over after we’re done eating if you want,” he told him with a grin. Jemmy’s eyes focused back in on them and his face brightened.

Martha sat up straighter. “I know I’d love to see that!” she chimed in.

The distraction didn’t seem to be working on Henry. His scowl only deepened and the muscle in his jaw started to clench. John braced himself.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to talk about your future, John,” he said tersely. “You’ve worked so hard for this success and you have everything it takes to go further. I suppose I can understand the need for a-- an intellectual break every now and then but you can’t let this art detour deter you from your aspirations. I’m simply trying to give you some pointers--”

“Intellectual detour?” John bristled. Martha squeezed his hand and shook her head but he ignored her. “Jesus Christ, do you _hear_ yourself? This wasn’t an ‘intellectual detour.’ I wasn’t in a hammock on some remote island sippin’ pina coladas for the past few months. Putting together a gallery collection; selecting the right paintings, touchin’ up the old works, finishin’ a new one -- it’s an emotionally draining experience. It’s hard work. Just because it’s not somethin’  you understand doesn’t mean it wasn’t intellectually stimulating.”

“Now, John, you’re putting words in my mouth again,” Henry replied, every word dripping with condescension. “I’m not saying you didn’t put in work. You did and your show was very well done -- but now it’s time to refocus your energy on the _real_ work. The work that matters. The work that will shape your future.”

John frowned, anger thrumming hot in his blood. Martha squeezed his hand again, he tried to focus on the comforting motion to ground himself. “Real work? What if I _wanted_ art to be my real work? What then?”

Henry sighed heavily. “Here we go again. Art is not a career, son.”

“No?” John snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, ripping his hand away from Martha’s. “I’ll have you know that I got _three_ business cards from people who said they wanted to commission my work for local publications. The business cards I had made were entirely wiped out. This was just opening night! Imagine--”

“So now you’re going to drop being a lawyer and go be a freelance artist?” Henry scoffed. “Be reasonable, John; there’s no stability there. How are you going to support yourself?”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m not goin’ to _drop_ anything. You’re not listenin’ to me. I just want to leave myself open to the possibility. DC is great for local artists; there are plenty of publications here in the city that prefer to commission locally. And who knows, if I get a good portfolio site out there I might even get commissions from further out. It’s not impossible!” he retorted, unable to keep his voice from rising in volume.

Henry sighed. “Lower your voice; there’s no need to make a scene,” he scolded him. “What if it works out, you leave the firm, and then it all dries up? Hm? What then? How are you going to support yourself? I sure as well won’t be bailing you out for a poor business decision.”

John flinched as if he’d been slapped. “Lafayette is _quite_ wealthy; I doubt he’d let me starve on the streets.”

Henry’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline, his face growing red and blotchy. “Oh so now you’re planning on a man you only met a few months ago being able to support you,” he replied dryly. “I’d be cautious there, John. It’s not like you have a great track record--”

John stood and slammed his palms on the table. Silverware and china clattered as he bared his teeth, hands shaking with the force it took to keep them from curling into fists. “How _dare_ you-- I wouldn’t _rely_ on Lafayette for anythin’. I’m able to provide for myself but he _loves_ me and, yes, would take care of me even if I made a financial mistake. That’s what people who love each other _do_ or have you forgotten since Mom--”

“I would stop there, son,” Henry warned, the muscle in his jaw jumping. “And sit down, for God’s sake, you’re making a scene.”

“Since Mom _died_ ,” John plowed through his words. He ignored Martha’s gasp and Jemmy’s downturned eyes. “We’re _in love_ . They accept me for who I am. I don’t have to exhaust myself waitin’ for them to _catch up_ , to accept me for who I _am_ and what I love to do. I don’t have to lie or hide pieces of myself from them and it feels _amazing_.”

“Them?” Henry asked after a long, heavy silence.

John realized his mistake. His stomach flipped but the anger coursing through his body made him set his jaw and square his shoulders against his desire to flee, to continue hiding. “Lafayette and Alexander. We’re together. The three of us are together.”

Henry gaped at him in a way that would have been comical in any other situation. John planted his feet, his entire body ready for a fight. He could see Jemmy staring at him with wide eyes, could feel Martha’s eyes on him, but he resolutely held his father’s disbelieving gaze.

“I knew it,” his father said, his voice quiet and cold as ice. “I knew this queer lifestyle of yours would corrupt your morality. I knew better than to let Jemmy come here to be prey to your sinful polygamist world. And now that your morality is a wasteland it seems you’re happy to let your entire life go down with it--”

“Fuck. You,” John spat and slid his chair back, the legs scraping loudly across the floor. “Fuck you. I’m done.”

He stormed out of the restaurant. He made it an entire block before he heard Martha’s voice over the roar of anger in his ears. He stopped and turned to see her running after him.

“John!” she called one more time and hurried through the late afternoon crowd to stand in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

“How many times do I gotta say you’re not responsible for his actions?” John snapped. “He’s not sorry for a single thing he said in there.”

Martha frowned, her eyes soft and sad. “Why didn’t you tell me? About Alexander and Lafayette? I would never have brought him. We both know he’s not ready for this.”

John shrugged, his stance softening a bit. “I was going to this weekend but then you showed up with Dad and, well, I didn’t want _that_ to happen.” He gestured back in the direction of the pub.

“Well, hey,” Martha said with a small smile, grabbing his arm to get his attention back. “I don’t agree with Dad’s view on this. I’m happy for you, Jack; they’re obviously good for you. And I’ll always love and support you. Y’know that, right?”

John’s eyes burned with tears. He blinked them away stubbornly and let his sister pull him in for a hug. He tucked his head into her shoulder and took a shaky breath. “I know. I do. It’s nice to hear though,” he replied, his voice muffled by her coat.

He gave her a tight squeeze and pulled back, wiping the wetness away from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Go finish your meal. And tell Jemmy I love him, okay?”

Martha sniffed, her eyes red. “He’ll come around, y’know. He always does. He loves you too much.”

John shrugged, feigning nonchalance as best he could. “Yeah, well, we’ll see.” He sniffed and lifted his left hand. “If you leave the pub and walk straight down 7th Street a block you’ll see the Friendship Arch on the right. It’s big and beautiful; you can’t miss it.”

Martha looked in the direction he was pointing and gave him a small smile. “Thanks. I’ll see you around. And call me, okay? Don’t be a stranger,” she said softly and pulled him in for one last hug. “I love you, big bro.”

John squeeze her tight and then made himself pull back. “I will. I love you too.”

John watched her walk back down the block and into the restaurant. He burrowed in his thick scarf as he turned towards home and hoped that the cold wind would excuse his red, watery eyes when he finally let the tears fall.

 

***

 

“You what?!” Alexander exclaimed.

John curled up tighter in Lafayette’s lap, pressed himself against the warm firmness of him. Lafayette ran his fingers soothingly through his curls and frowned up at Alex.

“He has told his father about us,” he replied calmly. “I do not see the need for hysterics.”

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. “So let me get this right… you and your bastard of a father were arguing about you daring to go against the plan he’s had mapped out for you since you were born -- _big surprise_ \-- so you told him about us? After all of the careful avoidance of the subject, of me sitting at home while you and Lafayette go spend a holiday with your family so you could break it to your father in your own time, of you calling me your _best friend_ at the gallery while explaining a painting that showed so much for than that -- you tell him in the middle of an argument? Jesus, John, what were you thinking?” he ranted, his body quivering in anger.

John closed his eyes against the pounding headache that had come from a few hours of crying in Lafayette’s arms before Alex had gotten home. “I wasn’t. Obviously. You know how he gets me sometimes,” he replied weakly.

“So you pulled us out like some party trick? To what? Shock him? I bet you shut him up real good with that reveal,” Alex scoffed, his arms flailing at his sides. “We can be some big, dark secret until you need to one up your dad. Tch. Okay.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Lafayette scolded when John crumpled against him. “Not now.”

“Did it work? Huh?” Alex sneered.

John stared at him, tears pricking anew in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t find any words.

“I coped with being your _secret_ , watched you be openly affectionate with Lafayette when you _couldn’t_ be with me because I respected your need to tell your family on your terms. It hurt, John, but I understood. Or I tried to.” Alex shook his head. “Well, I sure hope the wait was worth it; that it built up the maximum amount of tension to horrify him properly.”

“Alexander, that is _enough_ ,” Lafayette snapped. “Can you not see that our John is upset? I cannot believe you can find a way to make this about you right now.”

John tensed as his boyfriends’ voices rose. He tried to blink away the tears but couldn’t manage it; everything was too hyperfocused, too loud, too angry, too real.

Alex looked between them in astonishment. “ _Our_ John? Don’t act like I have a place here. After all I’m just the _best friend_ , remember--”

“Stop. Please,” John interrupted, his voice shattered at the edges.

Alex threw his hands up. “Fine. I’m stopping,” he snapped and stalked off to the spare bedroom.

John flinched when he heard the door slam down the hallway. Lafayette cradled him close when the tears finally began to fall hot and wet down his cheeks.

“Come, mon chou, let us get you to bed while Alexander calms down,” Lafayette said gently and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Sleep always helps. Come.”

John let Lafayette lead him down the hallway to their bedroom, leaning on him heavily. He let him strip him down into his sleep clothes and tuck him under the ridiculously warm, soft sheets. Then he curled up against him, breathed in his comforting scent, and let the tears continue to fall until he drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Sometime later there was a soft knock at the door. John stirred from where he was dozing against Lafayette and blinked his eyes open. His lashes were crusty with dried tears. He hurried to wipe the evidence away before looking up at Lafayette. He kissed John’s forehead.

“Come in, Alexander,” Lafayette called softly.

The door opened and closed with a soft, careful click. John heard Alexander pad across the room. He crouched down in front of John, his expression open and full of regret. John sniffed and looked away from him, his heart still aching.

“John, I’m sorry,” Alex said. He reached out to cup John’s cheek in his hand. “You didn’t deserve any of that. I take back everything I said, if you can forgive me.” He bit his lip. “Can you?”

John sniffed and slowly nodded his head.

Alexander gave him a small smile in return. “Are you okay?”

John shook his head, his eyes stinging again. He closed them.

“I… don’t really know what it’s like to put so much value in your father’s opinion of you only to-- only to feel like you’ve lost it.” Alex sighed and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I’m so sorry if I added to your pain. Can I come up?”

“That’s because yours has always been proud of you,” John retorted weakly. He rolled over enough to make room for him. “And of course you can come up. I’ve told you, there’s _always_ room for you, no matter what I show my father.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “George isn’t my _dad_ , John.”

John couldn’t keep his amused grin off his face as Alex hurried to take his spot on John’s other side. He wrapped his arms around John and tucked himself under his chin. “How yours could ever think you aren’t someone to be proud of-- I’d kick his ass if you’d let me.”

John breathed in the sweet smell of Alex’s shampoo, let it calm him. “I don’t want my boyfriend gettin’ arrested for assault and battery against my father. Besides, you can’t hold me from prison.”

Alexander snickered and squeezed John’s middle. “Fine, fine. If you say so.”

They were silent for a moment before John spoke again. “I’d told him I might want to look into my options as an artist. That’s what set him off,” he told them softly. “He can’t even accept that I find fulfillment creatively… not sure why I keep expectin’ him to truly accept anything else about me.

“But the worst of it was when he brought Jemmy into it. Said that he’d been right all along, that I’d _corrupt_ him.” He bit his lip to try and stop it from quivering. “I don’t know when I’ll see him again. I don’t know if he _wants_ to see me. Oh god, what if I disgust him now?”

Lafayette hummed. “Your brother is not your father, just as you are not. I do not believe he could be disgusted with you; he idolizes you, John. He loves you very much.” He kissed John’s hair and stroked his stomach soothingly. “Jemmy is a young man who will soon be outside your father’s immediate influence. Even if he wanted, he could not keep the both of you apart indefinitely. You will soon see. And you have Martha, oui?”

John nodded and sniffed.

“And you’ve got us,” Alexander reassured him. He kissed his neck. “Not to mention our band of friends. You’re not alone in this, John.”

Lafayette nodded. “Alexander is right, mon chou. You are very loved. Please remember that.”

John let out a long sigh and closed his eyes again. “Thank you. I love you both so much.”

With his boyfriends on either side of him keeping him warm and safe, John felt his body grow heavy with exhaustion from the day. He gave himself over to it, let himself drift away into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

A few days passed. John knew his family had flown back home to Charleston but, aside from a couple messages from Martha, he hadn’t heard from them. He went about his daily routine and even reached out to some people regarding freelancing opportunities. It was always a relief to come home to Lafayette and Alexander, who fed him home cooked meals and held him through his father and brother’s oppressive silence.

His phone buzzed one evening when they were curled up watching a sitcom marathon on television. John looked at the unknown number and opened the message.

John smiled and settled against Alex to type out a reply. Knowing that he had Jemmy on his side made hope bloom in his chest. Everything was going to end up okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmkay, a couple of DC native things! :) Angelica lives out in Virginia so the boys had at least a 45 minute train ride for the New Years party (this is if they walked an extra few blocks to only have to take one train). Currently the Metro stops running at midnight on weekdays and 1am on weekends, which is why the boys take a Lyft home rather than the train. WMATA is notoriously unreliable. There are often shut downs, single tracking for repairs, and delayed trains. It's also very expensive. But at least the trains aren't catching on fire anymore??? I guess we can take what we can get. 
> 
> The pub John and his family go to [really exists](https://fadoirishpub.com/washington/)! I've gone there many times to celebrate a Capitals win. The food is tasty and they have a lot of excellent beers and ciders on tap! I know it's probably weird to recommend an Irish spot in Chinatown but I really, really do! 
> 
> Oh, and the [Friendship Archway](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5295/5423804262_ccb34dfc94_b.jpg) is really, really cool looking. Our Chinatown may be small but I love stopping to look at it. :)
> 
> COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE! You can always fund me on Tumblr @ msjosephinemarch so feel free to holler there to.

**Author's Note:**

> Random notes -- Alexi Garden is a reference to [Alexander Garden](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_Garden_\(naturalist\)), who was a mentor of sorts to John Laurens. And, yes, Hercules's work friends are other members of the Sons of Liberty (Abe and Robert are a homage to one of my fave Turn ships). :) :) :)
> 
> Comments make my world go round!


End file.
